


Life is a Hell of a Thing to Happen to a Person

by RedRidingStiles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Banshee Lydia Martin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Magic, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Death Eater Kate, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Dragons, F/M, Fox!Stiles, Full Shift Werewolves, Head Auror Harry Potter, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Fifth Year, House Elves, Hufflepuff Derek Hale, Jealous Derek, Laura and Peter died too, Lethifolds - Freeform, Light Drinking, Literal Sleeping Together, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Major character death - Freeform, Making Out, Minor Character Death, POV Derek Hale, POV Kira Yukimura, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pack, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pining Derek, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Public Blow Jobs, Quidditch, Roscoe in owl form, Sadistic Stiles Stilinski, Scenting, Seer Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski in the Minister of Magic, Slight Kate Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Slytherin Stiles Stilinski, Stiles devise all laws of magic, Stiles hair changes color, Stiles has a snake friend, Stiles is good at everything, Stiles is the New Dark Lord, Stiles is the wizard version of Regina George, Stiles looks good in red, The Alpha Pack, The Hale Fire, Wandless Magic, Werewolf Erica Reyes, Werewolf Isaac Lahey, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Scott, Werewolf Vernon Boyd, Wordless Magic, metamorphmagus Stiles, parselmouth Stiles, past Stiles/Brett, the pack ask a lot of questions, wand maker Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingStiles/pseuds/RedRidingStiles
Summary: “The moon and the sun will align and bring forth destruction of an already fallen kingdom. The one with the power burning through his blood will band together the ones most lost. The lightning guardian will unlock their true potential. the one who screams for death will learn what loss truly is, the one made of silver with a chip in her sword will go against her birthright, and the ones who chose to follow the red eyes of the moon will gain what they always craved. Each will fall and rise again, the scream will be heard around the world as the last of the alliance falls.”-Stiles is a super powerful wizard who brings together nine friends to fulfill a prophecy, Derek is a lonely wolf in need of a pack and Stiles gives him one. Based at Hogwarts, everyone is a fifth year. Drinking, magic, scary stiles, pack bonding, romance and lots of feelings.





	1. A Fake Smile May Fool the Crowd but it Never Eases the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I've had this idea for a while and finally decided to write it, I'm still working on it but let me know what you think and if you want more updates!

Derek was rushing through the castle, trying to make it to the dungeons before class began and Harris could try to give him detention for being late for potions. It wasn’t even Derek’s fault, Erica had caught him in the hallway and kept pestering him after his transfiguration's lesson to help her with her charms essay that's due tomorrow. He told the Gryffindor girl she needed to do her own work, that they both knew he would just end up writing it for her again. He envied Boyd, who was actually able to put his foot down with the girl and told her he’d help but wouldn’t write it for her. Only for her to go and pester Derek to do it.

Derek let out an annoyed huff as he rounded the corner, only to smack into another body that seemed to be all flaring arms and uncoordinated feet if the loud squeal and dull thump that sounded as the other body hit the floor. Derek was assaulted by the scent of raw magic, ink, old books, and a hint of weird smelling smoke as he watched the three books he was carrying went flying along with about six or so others the other boy was holding. The boy, Derek knew it was the Minister’s son, a Slytherin named Stiles if he remembered right, curse and suddenly all the books were frozen mid air, the smell of magic sparking. Derek knew his eyes were wide, knew he was staring as the brown haired boy picked himself off the floor and adjusted his ropes. The boy had just done wandless magic, without even moving his hands or saying a spell.

“Shit, sorry dude! I wasn’t looking when I turned.” Derek smelled frustration and the lingering hints of the potions’ room clinging to the boy’s clothes as he continued speaking. “Fucking hate how far away Morrell’s room is from Harris’ like, how does anyone expect me to get from the bottom of the castle to the top when I’ve got Harris breathing down my neck about the _stupidest_ things. Like you’d think he’d get off my back since I’m the best student he has but the guy literally hates me.” Stiles ranted. Derek watched as he snapped his fingers and the books that were still frozen in time shot out into his waiting hands. Derek’s doing the same, the raw magic smell lingering on them.

“Again, really sorry, but I got to run because if Deaton catches me messing with the clocks just so I'm not late he’s gonna make me clean the boy’s laboratories again so I gotta dash.” Stiles said with a bright smile directed at Derek’s still unmoving form. Derek just blinded back at the other boy, not sure if he could really say anything after what he had just saw. How was it even possible? They were both in fifth year and yet Stiles was already doing wandless, wordless magic? He’s heard whispers about the boy before, but hadn’t paid enough attention apparently.

“Good luck in potions, see yah!” Stiles shouted as he side stepped Derek and rushed down the hallway Derek had just come from. Derek shook himself out of his daze quickly, trying to get the scent of the Slytherin out of his nose as he ran the rest of the way to his classroom.

 

***

 

Derek had just barely made it into his seat when Harris began barking at them to get their potions books out and turn to page 143, instructing them to follow the directions on how to brew Baruffio Brain Elixir.

“Now this potion is banned from use in school, but since only one student has correctly brewed this potion today I’m not all that concerned with any of you getting your hands on it.” Harris said smugly, smirking at the groans that came from some of the students. “If, by some miracle one of you does complete it correctly, I’ll let you take a vial with you when you leave.” Derek rubbed a hand over his face, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to make the potion right. He wasn’t bad at potions, but he wasn’t the best either. The Hufflepuff was always more concerned about trying not to gag at the smells coming from his cauldron most of the time then he was about the actual brew.

Derek grabbed his potions book and flipped it open to a random page to find 143, only to see the page covered in messy handwriting with the instructions for the ingredients either changed or crossed off. Derek’s eyebrows pulled together with a frown, not recognizing the handwriting and wondering why it was in his book. He flipped through a few more pages only to see the same treatment on almost every page. He quickly turned the book to the first page, not surprised to find Stiles name written at the top in big, bold letters. Derek shook his head as the realization that he would have to find the boy and return the book to him. He sighed to himself again as he found the correct page for the Baruffio Brain Elixir and read over the instructions Stiles had rewrote. Derek wasn’t sure if he should use Stiles’ notes or not, but considering what he saw in the hallway earlier and what Stiles said about being Harris’ best student he didn’t think it would hurt. Derek got to work on his potion, following Stiles’ directions as best he could as he tried to read the scribbles that painted the page. Most of the ingredients were crossed off and new ones put in their place, along with a lengthy rant in the side margin about how the elixir was probably the worst potion Stiles has ever seen and no wonder no one could make it right with these ingredients. Derek tried not to laugh as he read some colorful words about the inventor and how the man should have just called it Zombie Brains since it was more likely to melt your brain then enhance it.

Derek turned his fire down so the brew could simmer and looked around the room to see his fellow classmates all looking at their cauldron in disgust or frustration. When there was only fifteen minutes left of class Harris started walking around criticizing everyone’s elixir as he stuck his pale, waxy face into their cauldrons. When the man reached Derek the Hufflepuff slowly closed his book, not wanting the professor to see the writing all over the page. Harris had his usual cocky smirk on his face as he stuck his face closer to the cauldron, taking a quick sniff before frowning in displeasure. Derek would be lying if he said he didn’t feel smug about wiping the smirk off his face.

“It seems you’ve managed to brew a successful potion for once, Hale. It really is a miracle.” Derek tried not to roll his eyes at the man’s words, not wanting to get points from his house taking away for such a petty reason. Derek didn’t speak, just nodded his head once at the man in acknowledgment.

“20 points to Hufflepuff, and you can bottle up a vial of your elixir before you leave. I’m sure you’ll find use for it next lesson.” Harris stated, the smirk returning to his face at his own remark. Derek did roll his eyes this time as the man moved to continue down the line of tables. The Hufflepuff smiled to himself as he carefully bottled up his potion, putting a stopper on it before rolling it in his yellow and black scarf that was at the bottom of his bag to keep it safe.

 

***

 

Derek entered the Great Hall for lunch after potions, he had stopped at his dorm room to grab his Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology books. He had left his other books on his bed, keeping Stiles’ potions book with him in hopes of returning it. His eyes swept across the large room quickly, taking in his friends Boyd, Erica and Isaac sitting at the Hufflepuff table before moving to the Slytherin table and finding Stiles sitting by himself at the very end of the table with a book in his hand and an owl on his shoulder. Derek readjusted his bag on his shoulder before making his way over to the Slytherin table.

As he got closer the smell of magic, smoke, books and ink grew stronger. Derek could also see that Stiles wasn’t even holding the book in front of him, no he had one hand holding a fork while the other refilled his drink. The book was just hovering in front of him with the pages moving on their own as Stiles’ eyes ran over the words. The owl on his shoulder which was light _blue,_ (Derek had to blink a few times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him) seemed to be following along with the words on the pages. If that wasn’t enough there was three pieces of parchment laid out on the table, an inkwell sitting near the top as quills ran across the surface of each parchment by themselves. Derek had to remind himself to close his slack jaw as he looked over the scene, he didn’t understand how this boy was real, let alone why Derek had never noticed him before. Sure he hadn’t always been in Stiles’ grade but he at least thought he would have noticed such a remarkable boy. He wasn’t that surprised though. Derek had always been a loner but after third year when Kate and the fire that killed his whole family, leaving him all alone in the world happened he had cut off almost all contact bisdes the three younger students who had wormed their way into his life. He had took a year off to get his life in order as best he could after the fire. When he had inherited the alpha spark he spent months in his wolf form wandering the preserve and mourning his loss loved ones. When he finally came back to civilization he ended up being moved in to a foster home where he had met Isaac and had struck up a friendship with the younger timid boy only for Erica and Boyd to cement him apart of their small group, leaving him no room to argue.

“Um,” Derek coughed lamley, trying to get his mind back in order and catch the boy’s attention. Stiles head shot up and he smiled warmly at the werewolf, putting his fork down while everything around him kept going.

“Hey! Hope you weren’t late to potions after our little bump in, I barely made it to Divination myself, you’d think they’d have some sort of system for students who have classes all over the bloody castle.” Stiles greeted, the owl giving Derek a quick once over before returning to the book.

“Yah I did, but I think our books got mixed up.” Derek replied, holding up Stiles’ potions book. Stiles eyes widened slightly before he grabbed the brown leather bag sitting at his feet. Derek stared as the boy’s stuck his whole arm into the bag, digging around in it till he pulled out Derek’s book with a triumph hum.

“Sorry about that, I’m Stiles by the way.” Stiles apologized, holding the book out to Derek with a small smile on his face. Derek traded the books with him, holding his own to his side when he had it in his hands and giving the boy a nod in acknowledge.

“Derek, and it’s fine, actually you’re the only reason I got the elixir right. I was the only one in the class who was able to do it correctly.” Derek informs the boy, watching as the smile grew on his pale face. Derek thought it was a nice smile.

“I have no doubt Harris picked that potion in hopes everyone would fail, I was the only one to do it to.” Stiles smirked, nodding his head in satisfaction.

“I’m pretty shit at potions usually, he said it was a miracle and let me bottle up some of it.”

“I took the whole cauldron, gonna slip some to my buddy Scott in hopes he gets his head out of the clouds when he has to sit next to Kira in charms. He’s like a puppy in love,” Stiles sighed with a fond shake of his head. “But hey, if you want I can help you out a little, let me see your book.”

Derek frowned his eyebrows as he handed the book back to Stiles, watching as the boy places both books on the table side by side before hovering a hand over each one. Derek inhales sharply at the sharp scent of magic hits his nose once again before Stiles is handing the book back to him.

“I mirrored them so anything in it, or that I write in it will appear in yours. Just wish I could be there to see Harris’ face when you become a potions prodigy overnight.”

“Thanks,” Derek smiled, opening the book to see Stiles’ messy scribbling in his own book now. Derek slips the book into his bag before pointing to the quills that are still going by themselves.

“What are you working on?” Derek can’t help his curiosity, he’s never seen anyone do more then one quill at a time let alone three while still doing other magic.

“Oh, charms essay for next month, letter to my dad, and Divination dream journal that is just bullshit plot from a teen muggle show I saw at Scott’s during the summer.” Stiles told him, looking over at the quills before turning his attention back to Derek.

“It’s really impressive, I’ve never seen someone do magic like you.” Derek stated, watching as Stiles grinned with a small shrug of his shoulder.

“I’ve always been able to do, I forgot sometimes it’s happening honestly.” Stiles admitted, biting his lip. Derek is about to ask how he could possibly forget let alone for it to still work when a short red haired girl in Ravenclaw robes that Derek knows is the infamous Lydia Martin comes striding towards them, her red lips pulled in a frown as she stares down at Stiles.

“Stiles, did you finish the Transfigurations essay? I want to compare it to mine and Allison.” The girl asked the Slytherin as she flips her long hair over her shoulder. Derek knew the girl was from a highly respected pureblood family like his own. She held herself as such, her back straight, head held high with an air of confidence around her at all times.

“This weeks or next? They're both in my room I think.” Stiles replied, already standing up from the table, the owl on his shoulder ruffling his feathers at the sudden moment.

“Next, I’m trying to prove a point so let’s go.” Lydia said impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest. Derek had a feeling it would not be a smart move to keep the girl waiting.

“One sec,” Stiles answered as he grabs his bag. Derek watches in amazement as the three quills speed up to an impossible speed to finish their work before zooming into Stiles’ bag along with the inkwell and the book Stiles had been reading. A breeze fell over the parchment papers drying them instantly, the journal and essay rolling themselves up before following the book into the never ending bag. The letter Stiles was writing to his father folds itself up neatly. Stile let out a small huff before one of the quills zooming back out to write the Minister’s name on the front before retreating. Stiles hands the letter to his owl, petting it’s head lovingly as he spoke.

“Take that to dad for me, if he has anything unhealthy on his desk you’re free to eat it and make sure to peck at him for trying to sneak food when I'm not there to yell at him.” Stiles told the bird seriously, kissing it quickly before it takes off into the air. Stiles turns to Derek then, smiling to himself at Derek’s look of awe before closing his bag. Derek doesn’t understand why Stiles is still in school honestly, he can do so much already, he can probably do more then the headmaster himself. It leaves Derek speechless.

“Derek, I hope to see you around. Don’t be a stranger.” Stiles said with a wink before moving to follow an amused Lydia out of the hall. Derek shook himself as his eyes followed after the boy, still trying to come up with a reason to how Stiles is even real as he makes his way over to the Hufflepuff table where his friends are sitting at. Derek slips into the seat to Isaac’s right, across from Boyd and Erica, letting his bag drop to the floor as he begins to pile his plate with food, his thoughts still swimming.

“Since when do you talk to Stiles?” Erica questioned as soon as Derek sits down, looking at the older boy with raised eyebrows and her usual smirk playing on her painted pink lips. Derek knew it was one of the girl's good days, her muggle illness took a toll on the blonde but she tried her hardest not to let it show.

“Bumped into him earlier and our books got mixed up. He mirrored our books so he could help me with potions.” Derek replied with a shrug. Erica’s eyes widen slightly at his words, making Derek frown when he sees the same look on Isaac’s face. Boyd just raising his eyebrows at him in true Boyd fashion.

“What?”

“Do you not realize that the best wizard in our school just handed you the holy grail of potions?” Erica gasped, Derek knew Gryffindors had Potions, Alchemy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins and that Erica must see how well Stiles does in lessons.

“He’s only a fifth year,” Derek reminded her, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Der, he’s possibly the best wizard alive.” Boyd commented, Isaac and Erica nodding in agreement. Derek looks at them in confusion, how could a 15 year old boy be the best wizard alive?

“In second year he rewrote the seventh years Transfigurations book and gave it to Blake so she could teach better. She was pissed and sent it to the ministry just to prove him wrong and they recalled all the books and the author sent Stiles an owl asking for his help on the rewrite.” Isaac informed Derek.

“Last year we were dueling in DADA and Stiles beat everyone in the class within seconds and then went up against Professor Argent and won! He was barely even trying.” The blonde chimed in with an excited tone. Boyd nods his head in recognition before speaking.

“I have Divination with him, Morrell thinks he’s a seer but he won’t tell anyone if he is or not. But he’s always staring in the crystal ball while a quill writes by itself next to him and he won’t ever let anyone see what he’s wrote.”

“How?” Is all Derek is able to say in response. He doesn’t understand how such a young wizard could be so powerful, so intelligent. From the sounds of it it’s been that way since he started at Hogwarts.

“Don’t know, but the Ministry has had their eye on him since he got here, if it wasn’t for his dad being the Minister I’m pretty sure they would think he’s a dark wizard.” Isaac shrugged, twirling his fork around his plate. Derek tries to process all the information they just gave him, thinking about the raw scent of magic coming off the boy in title waves, he doesn’t smell dark, he smells nice like the earth and knowledge and a cozy fireplace. His thoughts are interrupted by Erica’s mischievous voice.

“Do you think you could get him to write my Charms essay?”

 

***

 

Derek thinks he may be considered a stalker at this point, it’s really not his fault though, the Slytherin boy seems to just be everywhere. Derek catches the boy’s scent clinging to certain seats in classrooms, even catches it lingering on a few students who he knows are friends with Stiles. It’s driving him a little crazy if he’s honest, every time they’re in the Great Hall Derek can’t help his eyes wandering to the boy. Stiles always seems to have a book with him along with stacks of parchment that quills are always scratching across by themselves. Stiles has even started sitting next to Derek in the lessons they share, even if Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and History of Magic don’t really allow much magic work the werewolf still gets to see how absolutely brilliant the boy is at everything he does. It’s becoming a bit of a problem for Derek since he can’t even focus during History of Magic, which is hard enough when Professor Binns' voice tries to put him to sleep. Now Derek's eyes are almost permanently engraved on the whiskey eyed boy who is always sitting right next to him chewing on a muggle pen that the boy doesn’t even write with for Merlin sakes, it’s there purely for the boy to occupy his oral fixation. Derek has broke three quills just this week from how hard he’d been gripping them when he saw the boy's tongue poke out of his obnoxiously pink month.

In Herbology, one of Derek’s favorite classes, Stiles is always standing by his side whispering little bits of information about whatever they’re working on. Like telling Derek all the different potion purposes for the seeds from a belladonna plant or how the Chinese Chomping Cabbage doesn’t actually like carrots but prefers cut up pumpkin. Derek always stands there and listens intently, practically hanging off every word coming out of the boy’s mouth. Derek doesn’t think Stiles is use to being aloud to talk so freely because sometimes he’ll cut off mid sentence and his usually happy scent will sour suddenly, making Derek’s wolf whine in his head till Derek asks the boy a question and he’s smiling and rambling on again, his scent going back to normal much to his wolf's pleasure. On Wednesday Derek realized Stiles and him were both shouldering loss when Hagrid had brought them into the forbidden forest for Care of Magical Creatures to see the Thestral flock. Derek had been able to see them since he was 10 and watched his best friend, Paige, die in his arms after she was bitten by a rogue omega while they were playing in the forest. He hadn't been able to get to his mother in time, not with the girl in his arms begging him to help her. Telling him how much it hurt and how she just wanted the pain to stop till Derek had finally put her out of her misery. It was one of the worst days of his life, losing her had broken him. Stiles apparently had seen someone die as well, the boy had went right up to one of black winged horses and started petting it slowly, whispering soft words only Derek’s werewolf ears could pick up. Derek wanted to ask who the boy had seen die, but knew it was too personal of a question. He wouldn’t want anyone asking him about Paige, about his family.

Derek tried to shake himself of the memory from earlier in the week, it was finally Friday and the full moon was tomorrow night. Derek had been feeling the call of the moon since he awoke, had been restless in class all day and had an even harder time focusing then usually when the Slytherin boy was around. Stiles’ scent seemed to be even more prominent today and it was making his skin itch. He couldn’t wait to just get to the forest and shed his human form. To feel the forest floor beneath his paws and the wind in his fur as he ran freely. Of course that plan went to shit the second he walked into the forest and smelled magic and ink and old books coming from his left. Derek followed his nose to the source silently, not sure if he wanted the boy to see him or not but also not being able to stop himself from seeking out the boy. When he finally catches sight of the boy he stops dead in his tracks. He knows he’s staring like a creep but he really can’t help it. The boy is hovering on his broomstick, which would be normal if he wasn’t lying down on it with his hands behind his head and one foot thrown over the other knee. Derek doesn’t understand how the boy isn’t falling off into a pile of limbs on the floor. He’s seen Stiles trip over his own feet several times in the past two weeks, so balancing like that on a broom isn’t something Derek thought anyone capable of, let alone this boy. Stiles was a mystery to him, one that had more questions then answers.

“Hey dude, what’s up?” Stiles spoke, turning his head to face Derek with a small smirk like he knows what Derek is thinking.

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek found himself saying, which, wasn’t what he wanted to say but he was still trying to figure out how Stiles was doing that, let alone how he had know Derek was there.

“Alright, no dude. What about buddy? Pal? What do you think, big guy? Any of ‘em sound good?” Stiles teased, sitting up, _cross legged_ , on his broom, smirk growing as Derek frowned at him.

“No,” Derek huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest to try and keep himself from scratching at the itch under his skin as Stiles hover closer to him, the boy’s scent washes over Derek and he lets himself take in a greedy breath, his wolf wanted to roll around in the scent.

“Alright then, sourwolf.” Stiles hummed, making Derek freeze. Stiles couldn’t know he was a werewolf, only a handful of teachers knew and Derek made sure to hide it from all the other students. No, he couldn’t know.

“What are you doing out here?” Derek questioned, trying to change the subject. Stiles shrugged a shoulder, still grinning at the older boy.

“My friends are either doing date night or in Allison’s case pinning after your friend Isaac,”

Derek would have to remember that bit of information for later, not sure how he feels about an Argent dating his best friend, but also know what a crush the boy has on the dark haired Ravenclaw.

“You shouldn’t be out here by yourself, it’s not safe.” Derek grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest again. He had left his robes in his room, choosing to wear some of his muggle clothes instead.

“It’s peaceful out here.” Derek raised an eyebrow at the apparently delusional boy, completely unimpressed. The forbidden forest was anything but peaceful. Derek had to keep his eyes and ears open at all time just to make sure nothing tried to sneak up on him and he was an alpha werewolf. This boy was just fragile skin and human bones.

“Honestly there’s nothing to fear out here.” Stiles smiled, his broom moving around like it can’t sit still, like how Stiles can never seem to sit still. Derek wants to argue that, yes, there are things to fear out here. That Stiles shouldn’t be out here, especially not by himself. But he also remembers earlier in the week when he was walking to Muggle Studies and had caught Stiles’ magic scent all over a sixth year Slytherin who had just been hex, Derek had never seen the hex before, the boy’s face looked like it was melting off like a wax figure but instead of falling off was just sagging dangerously. He never saw Stiles but he knew it was him who did it. When he asked the first year Hufflepuff what had happened they had sniffled and said the boy was making fun of her for being a muggleborn and then his face just started melting. Derek hadn’t been surprised with Stiles’ actions after telling his friends and Erica had told him how Stiles always sticks up for the younger kids, especially the muggleborns. If Stiles could do magic most people had never heard of, or create his own spells at only 15, then Derek had to admit there probably wasn’t anything in the forest that could hurt the boy. It still didn't sit right with him.

“What are you doing out here if it’s so dangerous?” Stiles asked, tilting his head to the side as Derek shuffled his feet.

“I was gonna go for a run.” Derek muttered, ducking his head down as Stiles started to move around him in a circle, Derek could feel the boy’s eyes moving over his body and it made his hair stand up on end, having to suppress a shiver under the boy's careful eyes.

“Not really dressed for a run.” Stiles commented, stopping in front of Derek again and looking pointedly at Derek’s jeans, T-shirt and leather jacket. Derek can’t help the heat that bubbles up in his cheeks as Stiles stares at him with that knowing smirk. He feels like running away but he also feels rooted to the spot. His wolf wanted to be as close to the boy as possible but his human side wanted to run, not wanting the boy to ask to many questions.

“Wanna see something cool?” Stiles questioned, waiting for Derek’s hesitate nod before suddenly there’s a red fox with Stiles’ whiskey eyes sitting where Stiles had just been. Derek can feel his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline as his arms fall to his sides. The fox seemed to be grinning at him from its perch on the broom, it’s bushy tail wiping from side to side. Derek could see little brown patches in the red fur in the same place Stiles' moles would be.

“You’re-you’re an animagi?” Derek stuttered, watching with rapid focus as the red fox morphs back into the Slytherin boy.

“Yah, figures it out when I was 10, leaving that stupid leaf in my mouth for a month was probably the biggest challenge I’ll ever face but so worth it. I’m even registered.” Stiles beamed, hoping off his broom with grace Derek didn’t think the boy possessed. “So, I showed you mine, only fair if you show me yours.”

Derek feels every muscle in his body tense up. No no no, he can’t know, no one can know. The last time someone knew it ended in his whole family burning to death all because he couldn't keep a secret.

“Hey Sourwolf, chill okay? I can sense it, just like how I know there’s a banshee and a kitsune walking around even if they don’t know it. It’s alright, no need to panic.” Stiles soothed, resting a hand on Derek’s arm gently. Derek sucked in a breath he didn’t know he was holding, getting a lung full of the boy’s scent in the process. He feels it wash over him and his muscles loosened till he doesn’t feel like he was going to run as far away as he could.

“Show me,” Stiles whispered, waving his hand at his broom till it shrinks into the size of a pen so the boy can put it in the pocket of his robes. Derek nods his head once, taking in another deep inhale of the calming scent before shrugging off his jacket. Stiles doesn’t take his eyes off of Derek as he strips his shirt off, making the werewolf hold back a blush he can feel trying to surface. He tosses the shirt on top of his jacket before moving to his belt buckle, Derek is comfortable naked, more so than when he has clothes on, but with the intense stare Stiles is directing at him Derek feels a shiver run down his spine as he slowly pushes his jeans and boxers down to the floor. He doesn’t waste time after that, letting the shift he’s been so desperate for all day take over his body till he’s standing in front of the Slytherin on all fours. He watches the boy’s mouth drop open is awe as Derek takes a deep breath in through his nose which wasn’t the smartest idea since his wolf senses are heightened in this form. He’s hit with the usual smell he’s come to associate with Stiles, but he can also smell the licorice wands on his breath and the magic practically pouring off his body. It’s intoxicating, like he could never get enough of it even if he never left Stiles' side.

“Can I?” Stiles asked, holding up a hand to Derek but not moving. Derek huffs softly and takes a step closer to the boy, butting his head against his palm before letting it settle in his fur.

“You’re so soft,” Stiles hummed as his fingers drag over Derek’s pelt, making the wolf suppress a shudder at the touch. No one has ever touched his wolf form before, no one has ever even seen it and here Derek was not only showing it to this boy but letting him pet him. Derek thinks he should question his sanity but can't seem to find the will to do anything but let Stiles' hand run over his head with long, pale fingers.

“Wanna go for a run with me?” Stiles questioned the wolf, getting a nod in response before Derek even knew what he was doing. Stiles grins down at Derek before shoving his hand in his pocket quickly. Derek watches in fascination as Stiles transforms in front of his eyes, the red fox giving a happy yip and a flick of his tail before bouncing off deeper into the forest, Derek hot on his heels.

Derek was amazed how fast Stiles was, darting through the trees and the underbrush with ease. He could hear the fast pace of the fox’s heart, a steady rhythm in his ears as he chased him through the forest. Derek felt amazing, happy and playful like he had been before the fire. When he use to chase his sisters around the preserve surrounded their house. He felt lighter then he had in years. Derek watched as Stiles broke through a clearing, taking a hard left to try an escape Derek gaining on him. Derek growled playful as he jumped forward, his teeth just missing Stiles tail as the fox darted forward and away from the wolf. Derek heard Stiles playful tip of excitement as Derek chased after him, scented his happiness and breathing it in like a drug. Filling him to push himself faster, gaining on the fox just as he reached the end of the clearing and pouncing. He tackled the fox gently, being careful not to hurt him as he pinned the animal to the ground with his paws. Stiles let out a huff as his muzzle turned up in a smile, giving a small yip as his tongue darted out to lick at Derek’s cheek. Derek rumbled a pleasant sound in his chest, ducking his head down further to nuzzle at the fox’s fur, breathing in the scent of Stiles greedily. Derek was so distracted by the boy and his intoxicating scent that he didn’t even realize they weren’t alone until he heard a deadly hiss coming from behind them. Derek felt his hackles raise as he turned around sharply, growling when he saw the intruder.

It was a Runespoor, Derek remembered Hagrid mentioning them last year. The three headed snake was large, probably seven feet long and gave another hiss as it’s orange and black body slithering across the clearing closer to the pair. Derek felt Stiles move behind him, not wanting the boy to get hurt Derek took a threatening step towards the beast and let his eyes bleed red, growling as he met the glowing green eyes of the runespoor. Derek hadn’t even realized Stiles had changed into his human form until the boy stepped in front of him, making Derek’s growl deepen and his lips pull up in a snarl as the three headed snakes attention turned to the boy.

“ _Shi ahushi, shi ahusheth_.” Derek turned his head sharply towards the boy in front of him, his mind whirling as the boy took a few steps closer to the snake.

“ _Shi ahusheth_ ,” Stiles repeated, not breaking eye contact with the left head. The snake shot a tongue out as it hissed again before ducking its heads and turning around, leaving the clearing till Stiles and Derek were alone again. Stiles let out a long breath, a hand moving to run through his hair as he turned to meet Derek’s eye.

“Here, I’m sure you’d like to asks some questions.” Stiles muttered with a snap of his fingers, holding his hand out as Derek’s clothes came shooting through the trees. Derek shook his head as he allowed himself to transform back into his human form, watching Stiles wave his hand once before his clothes were suddenly back on his body. Derek looked down at himself in shock before getting himself in check, there were more important things to think about.

“You’re speak Parseltongue?” Derek watched as the boy shrugged a shoulder, not meeting Derek’s eye as he answered.

“Yah, got it from my mom.” Stiles mumbled, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “Look, I’m gonna tell you something but you have to promise you won’t say anything to anyone. No one knows and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Of course, I won’t tell anyone.” Derek promised earnestly, waiting for Stiles to speak as the boy shuffled his feet.

“My mom, she-well her grandmother was a young witch when-when she was raped by Morfin Gaunt. My grandma didn’t go by his last name, no one knew they were related but she passed the magic and heritage down to my mom. Who passed it to me. My great grandmother told her daughter about her father, about how he was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin and therefore we all were. When Voldemort rose to power my mom had just started school. They didn’t know who he was at the time, that it was her cousin wreaking havoc on the world. But after Harry Potter defeated him everyone found out the truth and my mom burned any records of her parents, she was already married to my dad and had me. She wanted to keep us safe so she hide who she was.” Derek stares at the boy standing in front of him, the last living relative of Lord Voldemort was standing in front of him looking on the brink of tears as he spoke of his mom. Derek wanted to comfort the boy but knew he needed to let him talk, knew this was important.

“She thought we were, the school was rebuilt, my dad was appointed Minister. We were happy. Until I turned 9 and they found us, my magic had just started to surface. My dad was at work and my mom and I were in the backyard trying to catch fireflies when they came out of nowhere. There was a seven of them, all death eaters, wearing those horrible masks. They said they knew who we were, how I was their new beginning and with my mother and I on their side they could rise to power like they were meant to. My mom told them to fuck off,” Stiles laughed, his eyes shining with tears as he recalled the memory. “They didn’t like that, they-they hit me with the cruciatus curse. My mom was screaming at them to stop and disarmed the guy. She ran to me just as one of them fired the killing curse. It hit her in the back-she-she was holding me when she died, trying to tell me it’d be okay. She knew I couldn’t protect myself from them, I had barely come into my magic yet, so she gave me hers. I’m not sure how she did it but it-I think it opened a floodgate in me or something. I could feel it rushing into my body, it was so hot, like I was burning. Then I just started screaming, as loud as I possibly could and then the burning got worse and I thought I was going to die until I looked up and saw that all the death eaters had turned to dust. Even their wands were gone. I had sucked all the magic out of them and it killed them.” Stiles voice was just over a whisper, if Derek didn’t have his wolf hearing he wasn’t sure he’d even be able to hear the boy. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to, he could smell the pain and remorse tumbling off the boy and it made a whine rip from his chest, before he knew what he was doing he had the boy wrapped up tightly in his arms in a bone crushing hug, trying to comfort the boy the best he could. Derek knew first hand what it was like watching someone die in your arms, what it was like to kill. 

“My dad found me like that, crying in the backyard hugging my mom, I was still burning from the inside out. I didn’t know how to do magic yet, didn’t have a wand or anything to use to make it better. I figured out that if I want the burning to stop I have to do magic a lot, expel it out of my body. That’s why I learned to turn into a fox, and why I’m always using my magic. If I don’t it will burn me alive.” Derek didn’t know what to say, didn’t think there was anything he could say so he just hugged the boy tighter and buried his nose into the crying boy’s neck. The deep rooted pain in the boy's scent was making his wolf whine pitifully in sympathy. Derek didn't understand how this broken boy could walk around day after day with a smile on his face, he had felt the worst type of grieve in the world just as Derek had and came out of it not letting anyone know how broken he truly was. Except for Derek, Derek knew, and the werewolf vowed to himself that he would be there for the the other boy, would do whatever he could to always keep that smile on his face. Derek wasn’t sure how long they stood there just hugging, honestly didn’t care, he just rubbed his hands over the boy’s back and nuzzled his neck till the tears finally stopped, the scent of grief simmering slightly as Stiles pulled away from him.

“Come on, let's get back to the castle.” Derek muttered, taking the boy’s hand and leading him out of the forest, not letting go of the boy's hand till they parted ways.


	2. Man Usually Avoids Attributing Cleverness to Someone Else Unless it's an Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s a prophecy I’ve had since the day my mom died, one that speaks of an alliance that I believe involves all of us.” Stiles confided to them, biting his lip when he was met with unimpressed stares and confusion.
> 
> “Course you do, are we meant to slay a dragon? Pull a sword out of a stone?” Jackson snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of information in this chapter, hope it's okay let me know what you think!

After that day in the forest Derek and Stiles start hanging out outside of lessons a lot more. At first it’s just small things like doing homework together or chasing each other through the forest in their animal forms. Then it’s swapping stories in front of the fire places in each other’s common rooms and sharing meals together almost every day. Either sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Derek’s friends who all seem to love Stiles or at the Ravenclaw table with Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Scott and Kira. Derek likes them all well enough, even if Jackson can be a dick sometimes, it’s nice. Derek doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy, at least not since the fire happened, he’s always been a quiet person and kept to himself but he’s found himself almost considering his fellow classmates pack. It only got more settled when Derek’s friends had came an sat with Derek and Stiles at the Ravenclaw table, merging their two friend groups together effortlessly.

Allison and Isaac start talking (blushing and smiling at each other like idiots is what Stiles calls it). Lydia and Erica get along scarily well, Derek is almost positive they’re trying to plot world domination (Stiles says they are doing just that and he can’t wait). Scott and Kira seem to get along with everyone they meet and have even gotten Boyd to open up and talk to them (Stiles says they just have that effect on people). They all get along rather well, even if there’s a good amount of bickering within the group but that's to be expected with such strong personalities. It surprises Derek how much he enjoys spending time will all of them, since the fire he’s mainly stuck to himself and his three friends. They even spent the last Hogsmeade weekend drinking butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks together and ducking into shops for candy and new quills.

It was early Saturday morning in mid October when Derek made his way into the Great Hall with Isaac and Kira by his side, chatting to each other as they made their way over to the end of the Ravenclaw table where their friends were already sat talking with excitement in their voices about today’s upcoming Quidditch game.

“Just admit it, you’re gonna get your ass kicked today.” Jackson said smugly to the two Ravenclaw girls sitting across from him. Lydia rolled her green eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder as Derek slides into the open seat to Stiles’ left, getting a wide grin in greeting from the Slytherin boy.

“Please, we destroyed you guys last year, and we’ve only gotten better since.” Allison huffed with pride, smiling at Isaac as he sat in the seat next to her. The other Slytherin players at the table, Danny and Aiden, who Stiles shared a dorm with along with Jackson, rolled their eyes at the Ravenclaw girl.

“We’ve finally convinced Stilinski to help us with drills this year, your going down.” Aiden bragged with a smug smile. Lydia narrowed his eyes at Stiles, who squirmed in his seat and gave her a bashful smile.

“You’re helping them?” Lydia hissed, making Stiles scoot closer to Derek’s slide like he was hoping the older boy would protect him from the red head. Derek knew by now you don’t get on Lydia’s bad side if you value your life, Stiles was on his own here.

“They may have bribed me with no melt ice cream and chocolate skulls for life.” Stiles muttered to the fuming girl, not meeting her eyes.

“Great so Slytherin is going to win the Quidditch cup for sure.” Kira sighed from her seat next to Scott, the Gryffindor boy was pouting at his best friend obnoxiously.

“Dude, so not cool, you know I’ve been practicing.” Scott whined, making Stiles shrug apologetically.

“Dude, ice cream for life.” Stiles emphasized each word like that explained his reasoning. Which, to Derek it did, he’s only known the boy a short time but he took his sweets very seriously.

“Why does Stiles helping his team matter so much?” Derek asked, wanting to take the pressure off Stiles.

“Stiles has trained with the Appleby Arrows before, they tried to convince him to join the team last year but he told them no,” Danny replied, making Derek’s eyebrows shoot up as he turned his eyes on the boy next to him.

“Why aren’t you on the your house team?” Derek asked in confusion, if Stiles was good enough to be on the Appleby Arrows surely he should be playing for his house team.

“Wouldn’t be fair,” Stiles said with a one shoulder shrug, taking a bite of his toast. Derek wanted to question him further but figured it have to do with Stiles’ powers, he probably didn’t want the advantage over everyone else.

“What aren’t you good at?” Derek found himself asking, watching as Stiles’ lip turned up in a small smirk.

“I’ll let you know when I find out,”

 

 

***

 

 

Slytherin does end up winning 280 to 90 after the 7th year seeker on the Slytherin team caught the snitch. It was a good game, Ravenclaw was trying to hold their own but Aiden hadn’t been kidding about Stiles being a huge help, the plays they were making were insane, stuff Derek had only seen during professional matches before. He had stood in the Slytherin stands with Stiles, Scott, Kira, Boyd, Erica and Isaac, all of whom had scarfs that flickered between green and silver to blue and bronze. They were all cheering loudly for their friends, Stiles screaming different plays at the Slytherin team as his eyes shined with pride. Derek won’t admit to anyone he spent most of the game watching Stiles more than he did the players.

When the snitch was caught the stands went wild with cheers from the Slytherins and groans from the Ravenclaws. They all rushed down onto the field to congratulate and consult their friends. Stiles was pulled into a group hug by the Slytherin captain, the team yelling about how they had their own secret weapon. Stiles laughed and patted them all on the back in congratulating before moving back over to where Isaac and Kira were telling Allison and Lydia how well they played.

“You are dead to me,” Lydia stated as Stiles came to stand in front of her, her chin held high.

“Aww, c’mon Lyds, don’t be like that.” Stiles whined, pouring his lip at the shorter girl.

“Dead.” Lydia huffed, her arms crossed over her chest.

“How about I make it up to you, I’ll get some fire whiskey and butterbeer and we can have a little party.” Stiles appealed, raising his eyebrows at the red head.

“Fine, but only the group, I don’t want to listen to Aiden’s play by play all night.” Lydia agreed, glaring slightly at Stiles like she was daring him to disagree.

“Alright just the group,” Stiles nodded, turning to the others in their group with a smile. “Meet us on the 7th floor at 8, look for the tapestry of an idiot trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet.”

Derek quirked an eyebrow at the statement but Stiles just grinned back, telling them he needed to go get the goods and he’d see them all later before waving and making his way off the field and up towards the castle.

 

 

***

 

 

Derek was running late, he had sent Kira and Isaac off to the 7th floor when he realized he had left his wand in his dorm, having to run back down to the Hufflepuff dorms to grab it before making his way back up the stairs. He was taking the steps two at a time, trying to make it up the stairwell before they decided to move and make him even more late to the party. He had just gotten off the stairs and moved to make his way down the hallway when someone grabbed onto his wrist causing him to freeze up as the hand tugs him till he’s facing that last person he ever wants to see, let alone be touching him.

“Hey sweetie, long time no see.” Kate purred, not letting go of Derek’s arm. Derek feels his breathing hitch as she steps closer to him, his arm feeling like it was burning where she touched him. He could smell her floral perfume he use to love and the hints of wolfsbane and the smell of ash that had followed her ever since she burned his family alive. He feels like he couldn't breathe as she stepped into his space, not wanting to smell the smugness and lust coming off of her. He just wanted to curl into a ball and rip his hair out but all he could do was stand frozen, unable to move as the blonde got into his personal space, her breath ghosting over Derek’s skin, making him shudder in terror.

“Aww, c’mon Der, no hello? I’m hurt.” Kate mocked, her voice making his blood feel like ice. He had avoided her at all cost over the years, one hint of her scent and he was running in the other direction as fast as possible. He couldn’t do this, couldn’t breathe with the hands that he use to love but now can’t get away from touched him, couldn’t think as she looked up at him with those eyes he use to get lost in but now only hold fire. He couldn’t hear her voice that he use to hang off of but now only hold the screams of family.

“What’s wrong baby? Didn’t you miss me?” Kate asked with a fake pout, Derek was getting light headed now, not being able to draw in air as she leaned in even closer to him. He just wanted to die, he needed to get away from her but he can’t get his feet to work and she’s so close and he doesn’t know what to do and he can’t _breathe_.

Then she’s letting go of him, her hands clutching her throat and her hair seems to fall out of her head in chunks, he smells the flesh on her arms burning and then Stiles. Stiles is standing in front of them, his eyes hard and his mouth set in a tight line. He can smell the rage pouring off of the boy. He’s never seen such a dangerous look on the boy’s usual smiling face. It scares Derek a little.

“Get the fuck away from him.” Stiles snarled, his hand waving in the air before the scent of magic spikes and Kate is being thrown against the wall, her arms pinned to her sides as she still struggles to breath. Stiles stalks towards her with stormy eyes that almost look _red_ as he gets in her face, glaring at her with such hatred Derek holds his breath in shock.

“If you ever go near him again I’ll set you on fire and keep you alive just so you can burn for the rest of your life and I can watch you scream and beg me to stop.” Stiles hisses at the blonde, stepping back and letting her fall to the floor, gasping for breath. Stiles bends down and grabs a handful of hair, ripping her head back so she’s looking him in the eyes as he speaks.

“I know what you did,” Stiles whispered to her, if Derek wasn’t already holding his breath he thinks those words would have stolen it away. “You’re lucky I have a party to get to or if apparate your ass back to the Hale house just so I could make you relive every death you caused, make you feel their pain till you went insane with it. You took innocent lives that day, you had _no right_. So if I ever, _ever_ , catch you near him again, I’ll make you beg me for death.” Stiles snapped, roughly letting go of her hair before standing up and glaring down at the shaking girl.

“Good luck healing those burns, or growing your hair back.” Stiles smirked at her before turning to Derek and gently grabbing his hand and leading him down the hallway, leaving the shaking girl on the floor. Stiles stops in front of the tapestry of the trolls and turns his gaze to Derek’s face, the glare replaced by a soft look as he took in Derek's panicked expression. Derek lets his hand fall out of Stiles, his breathing picking up as he slide to floor, dropping his head in his hands as he tries to remember how to draw air into his lungs. He didn't remember it being this hard. Stiles squats down in front of the Hufflepuff and rest a hand on his shoulder, the contact send waves of calmness flooding into Derek.

“What did you do to her?” Derek finally asked, lifting his head to look into Stiles’ eyes.

“I projected your emotions into a physical sense onto her.” Stiles reported, his hand still rubbing soothingly over Derek’s shoulder.

“How-How did you know? About my family?” Derek questioned, not sure if he really wants to know the answer. No one was meant to know what Derek did, that he was the one who got his whole family killed by falling for a hunter.

“I told you I knew you were a werewolf because I can feel it, I can also feel the darkness in her that only happens when you take innocent lives.” Stiles’ face is blank as he speaks, his eyes boring into Derek’s own. Derek nods his head once, not really sure what to say. Not sure if there was anything he really _wanted_ to say. He lets his eyes fall to the floor, hearing Stiles sigh softly before the spike of magic in the air is there again and Stiles is holding a folded piece of parchment out to Derek. Derek takes it silently as Stiles sits down in front of him with his legs drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them tightly as he bites his lip.

“It’s yours, I’m sorry.” Stiles whispered as Derek unfolds the paper slowly, seeing Stiles’ familiar handwriting inking the page. Derek sucks in a shaky breath as he reads over the words silently.

**_‘The ones who chase the moon will perish in their kingdom surrounded by flames and ash, one will be spared for the coming journey to defeat the ones made of hatred and darkness.’_ **

“I’ve had that for years, didn’t know it was yours till after the fire and I put the pieces together.”

“What’s the journey? Why me? Why not Cora or Laura?” Derek demanded, his claws ripping through the paper as his composer slips at the thought of his sisters. His beautiful, sassy, loving sisters who were taken from him because he had trusted the wrong person.

“I only know one of those answers, and it’s not the one you really care about.” Stiles whispered back, his head hanging down as his scent soured with guilt and remorse. Stiles sighs heavily before picking himself up off the floor and holding out a hand to the other boy. Derek looked at it for a minute before letting his claws retract and taking the offer of support.

 

 

***

 

 

Stiles didn’t say anything as he led Derek over to the empty wall hear the trolls tapestry, a double doorway appearing before their eyes as soon as they stepped in front of it. Stiles pushed the door open and lean Derek into a medium sized room that their friends were all milling around in. The ceilings were high and there was muggle music blasting from a radio in the corner, a table with drinks and sweets laid out in front of a circle of comfortable looking couches and chairs. Derek walks numbly behind Stiles and drops down into the nearest empty chair. Stiles waves a hand to cut off the music, causing Erica and Jackson to curse him loudly from where they had been dancing in the corner.

“We need to talk.” Stiles ordered, his voice leaving no room for argument. Everyone slowly made their way to an open spot on the furniture, looking up at where Stiles was standing near Derek’s left.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you guys, there are things that I haven’t told you that you should know.” Stiles started, looking at the nine others in the room in turn.

“I’m a seer, and as much as I love you all with everything I have, it wasn’t an accident we’re all here together.”

“What are you going on about, Stlinksi?” Jackson groaned, taking a drink from his butterbeer as he threw an arm around Lydia’s shoulder.

“There’s a prophecy I’ve had since the day my mom died, one that speaks of an alliance that I believe involves all of us.” Stiles confided to them, biting his lip when he was met with unimpressed stares and confusion.

“Course you do, are we meant to slay a dragon? Pull a sword out of a stone?” Jackson snickered. Stiles lets out a frustrated huff, waving both hands into the air. Everyone was pulled out of their seats as the room bleed away into a smaller dark lit room with the nine phases of the moon painted on the floor in a large circle with glowing white paint, a red sun in the center of the phases. Stiles waved his hands again till they were all standing on a phase of the moon, Stiles moving to stand in the middle of all of them.

“What the hell Stiles?” Erica snapped when she tried to move and realized she couldn’t. Derek didn’t say anything from his spot on the full moon, Kira and Lydia at his sides. He had to admit he was curious, that he wanted to know what Stiles had to say.

“Take each other hands, and _don’t let go_.” Stiles instructed with a nod of his head, ignoring the protesting coming from Jackson and Erica who were stood next to each other.

“Do what he says.” Derek barked at the two, letting his hands slip into the two girls next to him, the rest of the group slowly doing the same. He watched as the two grumbled to themselves before finally taking each others hands, completing the circle. He heard several of his friends gasp as a blood red light started illuminating the Slytherin boy standing over the sun. Derek couldn’t tear his eyes away from him if he wanted to, watching as Stiles’ mouth slipped open and his eyes seemed to be consumed by blood. A haunting, strangled version of Stiles’ voiced started to fill the air as the teenagers all stared at their friend.

**_“The moon and the sun will align and bring forth destruction of an already fallen kingdom. The one with the power burning through his blood will band together the ones most lost. The lightning guardian will unlock their true potential. the one who screams for death will learn what loss truly is, the one made of silver with a chip in her sword will go against her birthright, and the ones who chose to follow the red eyes of the moon will gain what they always craved. Each will fall and rise again, the scream will be heard around the world as the last of the alliance falls.”_ **

Everyone was silent as the red glow around Stiles faded away, his eyes returning to their natural color. Lydia was the first to break the circle, looking shaken.

“What the hell was that?” The redhead panted, her breathing shallow like she wasn’t able to draw in air properly.

“How, no one knows I’m-” Kira stammered, looking at Stiles with wide eyes.

“A kitsune? A _lightning guardian_?” Stiles filled in, waving his hands to change the room back into the cozy sitting room and taking a seat in one of the leather chairs.

“How did you-”

“The same way I know that Derek is an alpha werewolf, the same way I know Lydia is a banshee and that her powers were just activated.” Stiles interrupted the Hufflepuff, watching everyone’s head snap between Derek and Lydia.

“You’re a werewolf?” Isaac asked, looking shocked. Derek nodded his head once, crossing his arms over his chest defensively as everyone’s eyes turned to focus on him.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Erica yelled with her hands on her hips, glaring at Derek with betrayal in her eyes.

“We’ll talk about that later,” Allison promised, placing a hand on the blonde’s arm before turning her attention to Stiles.

“The one made of silver, that’s me isn’t it. My last name, it means silver.”

“Yes,” Stiles responded simply, folding his hands together in his lap.

“And the red eyes of the moon, that’s Derek.”

“Yes, the one who screams for death is Lydia.” Stiles pointed to the girl in question who was looking between the two with calculated eyes. Derek had come to fear that look, the redhead was to smart for her own good sometimes.

“What about everyone else?” The redhead questioned, her eyes flickering over the others quickly before moving back to Stiles.

“They all have the potential to survive the bite.”

“The bite?” Jackson finally speaks up, raising his eyebrows at his fellow Slytherin.

“If Derek is willing, you would all make excellent werewolves.” Stiles turns to address Derek for his next words, his tone softer. “You could have a pack.”

A pack. A real pack. Derek already considered everyone in the room pack if he was honest, but actually having other wolves to run with, to scent, to teach, it was almost too good to be true. Derek was almost convinced it was all a dream. That didn’t stop him from craving it with every fiber of his being though.

“It takes a lot of work to learn control, I’m not going to lie to you, but you become stronger, faster, your senses will sharpen and you’ll be able to heal from almost any wounds. There are three types of werewolves, alphas, betas, and omegas. I would be your alpha, you would all be my betas. If any of you want it, I’ll give you the bite, but you have to be willing to listen to me, to let me guide you and to teach you what it means to be a werewolf.” Derek watches the information wash over the five potential werewolves, not wanting to get his hopes up that they will say yes when he smelled they curiosity and their excitement.

“Are we seriously talking about this right now? Did anyone pay attention to the part where we all _die_?” Scott blurred out, waving a hand towards Stiles.

“He said we would fall and rise again, that doesn’t mean we’re going to die.” Isaac says with a shrug, stepping closer to Derek and clearing his throat before he spoke.

“I want it.” Derek nodded his head, smiling softly to himself as the blue eyed boy in front of him grinned. He had a feeling Isaac would want the bite, Derek knew about his abusive father, the reason Isaac was in the same foster home as Derek. The power that becoming a werewolf would give the curly haired boy would guarantee no one would ever be able to do that to him again.

“I want it too.” Jackson stated firmly as he came to stand next to Isaac. Derek could smell the boy’s determination, knew Jackson would want the strength the bite would give him, the power. Derek saw Stiles hide a smile behind his hand as Erica and Boyd took a few steps forward as well till they were shoulder to shoulder with the other two. He knew Erica had health problems, that they were only getting worse the older she got, he had thought about biting her before just to make sure she would be healthy but had always dismissed it. It was a big change and Derek wasn’t sure at the time if he was ready to start a real pack. Derek knew anything Erica did Boyd would follow her lead, wanting to be there for his girlfriend.

“Us too,”

“I-I can't believe you guys are just jumping into this, I need to think about it,” Scott said with a shake of his head, rubbing a hand through his hair. Derek nodded in acknowledgement to the Gryffindor before turning his attention to Stiles.

“Could you?” Derek asked, waving a hand around the room, hoping Stiles understood. Stiles smiled and waved his hand at the far wall, enough beds for everyone in the room appearing along with bandaged for the werewolves. Derek directed each of them to their own bed, telling each of the boy’s to take off their shirts and for Erica to roll hers up. When they did he went down the line of beds, giving each of the the bite to their side, Allison and Kira trailing behind him to wrap the wounds to not get blood on the beds. It was all very clinical, like a healer checking on his patients.

Derek tells his new betas to lay down and relax while the bite heals. When he was finished he turned his attention to Stiles and Lydia who looked to be in a heated discussion, he couldn’t hear anything they were saying so he assumed one of them had cased a silencing spell. Derek sat on the next open bed, wanting to give the two privacy to finish their discussion. After almost half an hour later Lydia finally got up from the couch and makes her way over to Jackson’s side to see how he was doing. Derek looked over the four newly turned werewolves with a sudden uneasiness, he didn’t know how he was going to train four new wolves by himself, how he was going to help them find anchors before the next full moon in two weeks. He wasn’t even sure if he would be a good alpha, he was never meant to be one, it was always meant to be Laura. Derek shook his head at himself,  _what was he doing?_

“Hey, don’t worry I’ll help you teach them control. You’re not in this alone, Der.” Derek turned his head to see Stiles standing off to the side of his bed, smiling kindly down at the alpha.

“How are you so calm about this? The prophecy, we don’t even know what it’s actually about.” Derek sighed, running a hand over his hair tiredly. It had been a long day, the game, Kate, the prophecy, and now he had four new werewolves to worry about. Stiles takes a seat next to Derek, letting their shoulders knock together with that soft smile on his lips Derek had come to know.

“I know everything will work out, I believe in you, I know you can be amazing alpha. As for the prophecy, don’t worry about that right now. Focus on your new pack.”

“But how can you know?” Derek pressed, his hazel eyes lifting to meet the boy’s whiskey colored ones. A knowing grin stretched across the Slytherin’s face before he looked over to the others, his betas, his pack, their pack.

“I’ve seen it.”

 

 

***

 

 

It’s been a week and a half since Derek bite his new betas, the bite had taken to all four of them and each of them were taking to it extremely well. They had a few problems the first couple days with Jackson and Erica’s tempers flaring up but luckily there was always someone there from the pack to calm them down. Stiles was sticking close to Jackson during every lesson, Scott doing the same with Erica, Allison and Lydia keeping an eye on Boyd while Derek and Kira watched over Isaac. They all spent their down time either in the room of requirement or the forbidden forest working on control and finding the new werewolves’ anchors. They had little sparring matches to test each of their strengths and speed and had even gone on a couple runs. Stiles had even been helping Lydia master her banshee powers while Allison and Kira sword fight in the clearing. Both girls were incredibly skilled and Derek was glad they were pack, he wouldn’t want either of them to be an enemy. Derek was extremely proud of everyone’s progress and was even excited for the full moon, though him and Stiles had agreed to keep everyone in the room to see how their first full moon went.

Derek had sent the pack up to the room while he went looking for Stiles, though they all hung out everyday Derek missed spending time with just Stiles. He loved his pack and was more then happy that they were all official a pack now but he missed his private talks with Stiles. Missed chasing Stiles’ fox in his own wolf form through the forest. Derek followed the lingering scent of Stiles into the library, walking down the isles to the very back of the library where Stiles’ scent was strongest. He peaked around the corner to see Stiles hovering a few feet over the table sitting cross legged, at least 14 books swirled around him. The words seemed to be jumping off the pages as Stiles’ eyes flickered back and forth at an impossible speed, eight quills scratched against parchment on their own. Derek watched in awe, the boy never ceasing to amaze him.

Derek stood in the shadows for a few minutes, just watching the boy, trying not to feel like a creep but probably failing. Stiles always had a way of captivation all of Derek’s attention without even trying. He finally stepped out from behind the bookshelf, catching Stiles’ eye and watching the smile bloom over the other boy’s features. Derek let his own smile slip onto his lips as the books froze in front of Stiles, the quills falling still.

“Hey,” Stiles greeted, still just sitting there floating like he wasn’t the most complex, extraordinary person Derek has ever met.

“Hey, What are you doing?” Derek questioned, taking a step closer to the table, to Stiles.

“Just studying, been so busy with helping the team and training the pups lately I needed a little time to get ahead of lessons.” Stiles informed him, standing up mid air and walking till he was standing right in front of Derek, letting his feet fall to the floor gently.

“You hungry?” Derek nodded once, his eyes flickering from Stiles to where his books were snapping shut and flying into his open bag, the quills and parchment following in after them.

“Well let’s go then,” Stiles chirped, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, Derek falling into step beside him as they made their way out of the library.

“What were you working on?” Derek quizzed as they started descending the stairs.

“Next months Charms,” Stiles retorted, skipping down the steps, he smiled at Derek’s confused expression. “The professors give me the assignments early so I don’t bug them when I finish everything early.”

“They really think that will stop you from bugging them?” Derek teased, making Stiles roll his eyes and knock their shoulders together.

“I am everyone’s favorite,” Stiles huffed, a grin trying to make its way onto his fake offended face. “And probably their least favorite, it’s a love hate relationship.”

Derek snorted in agreement as they hit the ground floor, turning towards the Great Hall before Stiles hand slipping into his, stopped his movements.

“This way,” Stiles hummed, pulling Derek with him as they went down the staircase towards the Hufflepuff dorms. Derek raised his eyebrows at the Slytherin boy as they stopped in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit, Stiles ran a finger over the painted green pear gentle a few times until a loud giggle was heard and the pear turned into a door knob. Stiles grinned over at Derek’s surprised face before pushing open the door leading the two into a gigantic, high-ceilinged room with five tables identical to the ones in the Great Hall above; they were also in the exact same position. There were large quantities of pots and pans heaped around the stone walls and on counter-tops or stoves. A large brick fireplace at the other end of the hall from the door. Dozens of house elves running around.

“Welcome to the kitchens,” Stiles smirked just as a group of six or so house elves came swarming towards them in excitement. They all greeted Stiles happily before a high pitched voice broke through their greetings.

“Master Stiles! Welcome back, what may Tibby get for you!” The shortest elf, only coming up to Derek’s knees, spoke, her eyes wide in adorance (Derek could relate) as she stared up at Stiles.

“Hi Tibby, do you think you could get me and my friend Derek here some dinner please?” Stiles asked the small elf, squatting down so he was eye level with her.

“Of course Master Stiles, Tibby would be delighted!” The elf nodded before zooming off towards the other side of the room, the others following behind her. Derek watched them all run around the room, not believing he’d never found this place before. He wondered how Stiles had even found it.

“I’ve been coming down here since first year, missed too many meals because I was always in the library.” Stiles supplied as if he could read Derek’s thoughts.

“How’d you find it?” Derek questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Harry told me about it,” Stiles shrugged, before Derek could ask who he was talking about Tibby came bouncing towards them with a basket half the size of her held in her tiny hands.

“Tibby put Master Stiles and Master Derek’s favorite snacks in there too!” The elf announced proudly as she handed the basket over to the Slytherin boy with a huge smile.

“Thank you very much Tibby, we appreciate it. I missed dinner again.” Stiles told the elf as he handed the basket over to Derek.

“I have something for you too,” Tibby squealed as Stiles held out his palm to the elf, a yellow sunflower seeming to grow out out of his skin.

“Tibby loves sunflowers!” The elf shouted, taking the flower from Stiles and hugging it to her chest lovingly. Stiles smiled at her with that soft smile that is usually directed at Derek, thanking her once again for the food before saying goodbye and leading Derek out of the kitchen.

 

 

***

 

The two boys are greeted by the rest of the pack as they make their way into the sitting room that that Derek liked to consider their den. It had a huge fireplace that sat in front of multiple couches, a wooden coffee table set before them. There were two tables for homework in the corner where Erica, Scott, and Kira were sat working on their Ancient Runes essay while Boyd, Allison and Isaac are talking quietly over a stack of open books on the coffee table. Lydia and Jackson snuggling on the love seat speaking softly to one another. Stiles takes a seat on the open couch and pats the spot next to him for Derek to sit. Stiles take the basket from him and sets it on the ground in front of his feet, snapping his fingers making two plates fly out along with pork chops, potatoes, beans, and cutlery for the two of them. Derek thanks Stiles with a nod before digging into his food, the younger boy doing the same.

“Hey Stiles, why do use magic all the time?” Isaac asked from his spot across from the boy, his head tilted to the side in thought. Stiles swallows his mouth full of potatoes before answering.

“If I don’t expel enough magic it settles too much and makes my skin burn and my blood boil.”

“Why would it do that?” Isaac questioned, his face turn up in horror at the thought.

“I have too much magic running through me,” Stiles said with a shrug, taking a bite of his pork chop.

“What do you do during break then?” Boyd put in, putting the book he had in his hand down. The conversation had caught the whole room’s attention.

“I intern at the Ministry during breaks, moving around from department to department depending on who needs me. My dad had to appeal to the court after I almost died over Holiday break first year.”

“Ohh, do you wanna be the Minister like your dad?” Erica spoke up as she came over to the group, sitting herself in Boyd’s lap. Stiles shakes his head at the question.

“Nah I hate the politics, I wanna teach then become Headmaster.”

“You don’t wanna be an auror?” Allison asked, her eyebrows raised. They all knew how skilled Stiles was at dueling, that his dad use to be Head Auror before he was promoted, it would suit Stiles.

“Sadly for the department, no, I’d get sick of it too easily. I like a challenge.” Stiles informed them, finishing off his plate, snapping his fingers and sending it away.

“Stop trying to show off,” Jackson snorted, rolling his eyes at his fellow Slytherin.

“I’m really not, you guys haven’t seen shit if you think that’s showing off.” Stiles laughed, catching Derek’s eyes for a second before turning back to face the group. Derek apparently was the only one who had really seen what Stiles could do, and the werewolf had a feeling he hasn’t even touched the surface of the boy’s powers.

“Give us a demonstration then.” Lydia promoted, that calculated look in her eyes again. Stiles shakes his head at her words, leaning back in his seat as Derek puts his plate on the table after he finished, watching it disappear a second later.

“C’mon Stiles, show us.” Kira pleaded with a pout of her lip, Scott matching her expression but adding the world’s deadliest puppy dog eyes. The rest of the pack, minus Derek and Jackson, started hounding Stiles to show them what he could do before the boy finally sighed heavily and gave in.

“Fine, Merlin’s beard. I’ll show you some stuff.” Stiles held out his hand and made a grabby motion, the pack watching as Lydia’s wand flew out of her robes and into the boy’s waiting hand. Stiles held it gently, running a finger over the wood slowly with his eyes closed.

“10 and ¾ inch apple wood with a phoenix feather core. The last spell you cased was the summoning spell.” Stiles hummed as he handed the wand back over to the redhead.

“You know all that just from holding it? Even the spell?” Jackson demanded, frowning at the other boy.

“No, I could tell you all 856 spells she’s ever cast, but that would take a while,” Stiles grinned back, folding his hands behind his head as he relaxed back into the couch. Jackson scowled at him making the boy tut in disappointment.

“Aww, come on Jacks, you’re a lot prettier when you smile.” Stiles smirked before his hair started to turn lighter, his eyes turning from light brown to blue, his moles disappearing and his body filling out till it wasn’t Stiles sitting next to Derek but _Jackson_.

“You’re a metamorphmagus?” Scott gasped, staring at his best friend in shock. Stiles, still wearing Jackson’s body, nodded his head before letting his features return to normal.

“You fucking snake! You’re the one that got me a weeks worth of detention in second year!” Jackson growled, glaring at the boy who was still smirking at him.

“You were being a dick, but speaking of snakes,” Stiles trailed off as he held his hand out like he had for the house elf, but instead of a flower growing a snake head pooled out of his skin. The snake’s dark green body growing as it wrapped itself up Stiles’ arm till it was resting on the boy’s shoulder, at least four feet long.

“ _Si ahsei, sa shaia ai_ ,” Stiles hissed to the snake, rubbing his cheek against the snake’s head lovingly. Derek watched the pack stare at Stiles in shock, all of their eyes darting between the snake and the parselmouth. Derek knew he had a similar reaction in the forest.

“The Ministry told me I’m the most powerful wizard alive Kira, and they don’t even know half the things I can do,” Stiles spoke, his eyes still on the snake who was hissing something at him.

“How did you-” Kira starts to say, looking confused before Stiles cut her off.

“I’m a legilimens, even dabble in occlumency when I need it. Yes Scott I can teach you, I can teach all of you if you want.” Stiles sighed, turning back to look at the group of them. Derek wasn’t that surprised about the new information if he was honest, it explained why Stiles seemed to always know what Derek was thinking, what _everyone_ was always thinking.

“How do you have all these powers? You couldn’t have been born with all of them.” Isaac finally speaks up, his eyes watching the snake wearily. Stiles turns his head to meet Derek’s eye, Derek was guessing he was wondering if he should tell them all about his mother or not.

“ _It’s your secret to tell_.” Derek thought to himself, watching Stiles nod once before turning back to the room at large.

“I can absorb other wizards powers, but it doesn’t end well for them.”

“How is that even possible?” Boyd asked, raising his eyebrows. Stiles was silent for a minute, biting his lip hard before he finally spoke up.

“When my mother died, she gave me her magic to protect me, I don’t know how she did it but it sort of allowed me to take other people’s too. But it’s hard to control, the more magic I take in the more unstable it becomes. I have to almost constantly do magic just so I don’t burn up.” Stiles replied with a sigh.

“But, you only have two people’s magic, your mom’s and yours. That shouldn’t be too hard.” Scott frowned, his face scrunched up in confusion. Derek clears his throat, watching as everyone’s eyes move to him.

“He has enough magic to over power all of us.”

Everyone is quiet for a long minute, mulling over Derek’s words before Lydia finally speaks up, her eyes distant and her voice just over a whisper.

“Seven, you-you’ve seen _seven_ people die besides your mom.”

“I’ve killed seven wizards, yes.” Stiles stated bluntly, his face blank. Derek reaches a hand out and squeezes the boy’s knee in comfort, smiling gently at the motionless boy in support. He knew this couldn’t be easy to talk about.

“My mother didn’t just die, she was murdered in front of me by a group of death eaters. When she passed her magic to me I broke down, I was so angry-she-she was the best thing in my life and they _killed her right in front of me._ I started screaming, my blood felt like it was boiling and I was so hot and then suddenly it was even worse. I thought I was dying, that if the magic didn’t kill me the death eaters would. But when I finally calmed down enough I looked up and there was just piles of dust where the death eaters had been, their magic burning through me.” Stiles lets out a shaky breath as he runs a trembling hand through his hair. “That’s where I got the metamorphmagus, legilimens, and the sight from. The wand thing is something I picked up along the way.”

“What about the parseltongue?” Allison questioned after everyone had gotten over the shock of the boy’s words. Stiles smiled sheepishly and bit his lip.

“That one I was born with,” Stiles admitted. Derek could tell the boy was uncomfortable with admitting it and tried to change the subject before anyone could comment on it. He didn’t think the boy was ready for everyone to know who his mother was just yet.

“You forgot about the part where you’re the youngest registered animagus ever.” Derek muttered, watching the corner of Stiles’ lip turn up as the pack gasped at him.

“Dude! No way! What can you turn into?” Scott shouted in excitement, bouncing in his seat a little.

“A fox, got registered when I was 10,” Stiles replied as the snake on his shoulders started slithering back down his arm before disappearing into his waiting hand.

“Why are you even still here? You’re better than any of the adult wizards I’ve met combined!” Erica interjected with a wave of her hand.

“I like school, and the people aren’t half bad either,” Stiles responded with a small wink towards Derek, making the other boy duck his head to hide his growing smile.

“How are you even real?” Isaac blurred out, his mouth hanging open slightly. Stiles threw his head back and laughed loud. Derek tried his best not to stare at the long, pale line of the boy’s neck but the smirk Stiles was wearing told him he wasn’t doing a very good job.

“Not quite sure myself if I’m honest,” Stiles chuckled softly with a small shake of his head.

“Why don’t you ever use your wand?” Kira quizzed, catching the Slytherin’s attention.

“None of them like me,” Stiles answered the girl with a shrug. “I spent nearly three hours searching for a wand until Ollivander gave up and gave me a book on how to make my own wand. I’ve tried a lot of different ones over the years but they either explode or cause problems. The closest I’ve came is an elder wood wand but even that one caught a tree on fire when I was trying to do a shrinking spell. The one I’ve got now is working really well so far, I’ve had it for about a month or so and it hasn’t acted up at all.”

“What’s different about this one?” Boyd asked. Stiles pulls his wand out of his robes, holding it out for them to see. It was light in color, tinted slightly red, the handle black with small groves intended into it, the wood straight and sleek.

“It’s got a special core, one of a kind wand for a complicated wizard like myself.”

“What’s in it?” Allison questioned as they all lean closer to get a better look.

“It’s 12 and ¾ cherry wood with-with a werewolf hair core, I dipped the hair in some of my blood in hopes it might help stabilize it. It’s still in the test stages but it’s the best one I’ve ever had.”

Derek didn’t care he was staring for once, not with the new information rolling around in his head. Stiles had used his hair to make a wand, a wand that actually _worked_ for him. A wand that after a quick sniff, smelled faintly of _Derek and Stiles_. The smell made his head spin a little with how much his wolf liked it, how much _Derek_ liked it.

“Ugh, fine you fucking grouch I’m coming.” Stiles groaned suddenly with a roll of his eyes, standing up and pocketing his wand. “Jackson I’m gonna be late getting back to the dorms don’t wait up.”

“Where are you going?” Derek asked, standing up as well as Stiles waves his hand at his bag that vanishes in front of their eyes.

“Deaton is looking for me, he wants me to go to the Ministry about the potion I created before it gets too late.” Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes again. “You make one little potion that allows you to control the elements for a little bit and suddenly it’s so important and the Ministry just _has_ to know about it.”

Derek had to agree with Isaac, he’s not entirely sure Stiles is even real.

“How are you going to get there? Floo?” Allison asked, it seemed all the pack did was throw questioned at Stiles. Derek honestly wasn’t sure if there would even be a time when they wouldn’t have questioned for the boy.

“Nah, I created a rip off of apparating when I was 12 so I could get in and out of the Ministry whenever I needed to. I hate using those bloody toilets, I’ll take smelling a little like smoke then a dirty toilet any day.” Stiles remarked before blood red smoked started to curl around his legs, he gave them all a blinding smile and wave before the smoke engulfed him and he was gone.

“ _How is he even real_?” Isaac hissed the second the boy had disappeared, all of them still staring at where Stiles had just stood. No one answers him, no one has an answer for him if Derek is being honest with himself.

“Did you know about all of this?” Lydia turned her deadly glare to Scott who shook his head quickly.

“I knew about the interning but not about the rest of it, he never talks about his mom.”

So Derek was the only one who knew about Stiles’ heritage, the only one Stiles had trusted with his secret. The thought made Derek’s body warm knowing the boy had let Derek see a part of him no one else had.

“I mean, everything kind of makes sense now, how he’s able to do impossible things without even trying. Have you seen him in class, he never touches his stuff, it all just moves on its own.” Erica claimed as she looked towards Lydia.

“I’ve seen him study before, he had like 30 books floating around him and half as many quills writing for him. He created a spell that you use to speed read. He tried to teach me how to do it but it’s hard, I couldn’t concentrate enough to do more than one of each and it only lasted a few minutes.” Scott interjected with a frown. “Deaton even tried and he only got three going.”

“Are we not going to talk about how a _15 year_ old has made dozens of wands for himself over the course of five years?” Boyd reminded them. Kira shakes her head, her eyes wide as she speaks.

“Are we not going to talk about the fact he can _read minds_?”

“What about the fact he’s a metamorphmagus, it explains why whenever something happens that everyone knows only Stiles could have done he’s never around.” Jackson puts in with a scowl, probably still upset about the detentions he had to serve because of Stiles.

“He’s a perfect, he can’t _afford_ to get into trouble, he’s most likely to be head boy too. He wouldn’t want to jeopardize that.” Allison explained as she packed up her books that were still laying on the table.

“Does anyone remember when Stiles got sorted?” Boyd asked the room, getting several nods in reply. Derek didn’t remember but he never really paid attention to sorting.

“Yah it took like five fucking minutes for him to get sorted.” Jackson snorted, Kira nods her head once.

“The hat was probably confused or just didn’t know what to do with him.”

“Actually, Stiles told me he spent the whole time fighting with the hat, it really wanted to put him in Slytherin but Stiles was afraid people would think he was a dark wizard because he had so much power. He tried to get into Ravenclaw but the hat said he wouldn’t fit in. That Slytherin was the only house Stiles could reach his full potential in.” Scott admitted, looking sheepish as he told them. “He finally agreed to let the hat put him in Slytherin.”

“Stiles is the most Slytherin person I’ve ever met.” Jackson confessed. “He has the whole school under his thumb, even if he sound like someone put a babbling curse on him most the time.”

“He’s something, that’s for sure.” Derek muttered with a shake of his head, running a hand over his face. Just when he thought he’d gotten a glimpse of the real Stiles four more things pop up proving him wrong.

“Are we done talking about Stiles now? Because, um, I’ve made up my mind about your offer.” Scott coughed, meeting Derek’s eye when the older boy lifted an eyebrow in question.

“I want the bite.”

 

 

***

 

 

Stiles stands alone in the graveyard, the last light of the sun disappearing over the horizon and the moon shining down on the smooth stone in front of him. Stiles reads over his mother’s name, running his fingers over the engraved letters lightly, smiling sadly down at the gravestone.

“Don’t worry mom, I’ve got this.” Stiles whispered into the silent air before standing up straight, pulling up his robes and shirt till his forearm was visible in the pale light of the moon. The boy waved a hand over the skin, the dark ink of the dark mark becoming visible across his pale skin. Stiles pressed two fingers to the mark, watching it come to life under his touch before pulling his sleeve back down as the first _crack_ followed by several others breaks the silence of the graveyard. Stiles raises his chin in the air as he faces the twelve death eaters in front of him. They were all dressed in black, ranging in age and gender. After the Second Wizarding War the death eaters either went into hiding or were imprisoned after the Battle of Hogwarts, most of the death eaters that followed Stiles now were either new to the game or had slipped through the cracks when the Wizarding world was trying to rebuild itself. Hiding like rats till Stiles had found them.

“Things are going as predicted, with a little time my plan will be able to be set into motion. You all have your orders, don’t disappoint me,” Stiles voice is hard and dangerous, practically unrecognizable from his usual happy, carefree tone.

“You expect us to not only put our faith in a teenage boy, but a group of adolescents who are still trying to learn which end of their wands to hold.” A man snarled, making Stiles eyes snap to him. Rowle was a tall, ugly brute of a man with pale blonde hair and dead blue eyes and an attitude that made Stiles’ want to ring the man’s neck. Stiles could see the fear building in the man’s eyes as Stiles took a threatening step towards him, letting his eyes bleed pure red as he came to stand in front of the death eater. Stiles gave Rowle a smile fit for a predator before whispering one simple word.

“ _Crucio_.”

Stiles watched in satisfaction as the man screamed in agony, falling to his knees only to collapse onto the grass when the pain became too much for the man. The younger boy knew his powers only amplified the spell, knew if he kept it going too long he could easily kill him. But Rowle had a job to do, how ever small Stiles needed him alive for the time being. Stiles looked down at the pathetic man with disgust evident in his expression as he spoke, his voice calm and holding an air of authority over the wizards who were over half his age.

“Question me again and I’ll show you what true agony really is, now get out of my sight. All of you.” Stiles let his spell on the man up, turning his back on the death eaters as they bowed their heads in respect before apperating away.

Stiles let out a frustrated breath, letting his eyes turn back to their natural color as he grabbed a handful of his hair in anger. He knew none of them took him seriously, when he found most of them he had just started his first year and they had laughed in his face when he had told them he was taking his cousin’s place as the new Dark Lord. The only reason any of them followed him was out of fear after seeing him kill two of the more arrogant ones without even moving, sicking his snake Khaalida on another who had tried to attack Stiles. He had cemented his place as the new Dark Lord over the years but the death eaters still slipped up and treated him like a child sometimes, paying for it severely each time. The ones that tried to defy him or refused to follow him were drained of their magic, leaving a pile of dust in their wake. The ones who were smart enough to keep their mouths shut did their best to do what he said, but he still heard what they thought of him. They knew he was powerful, more so than any of them, but Stiles had to earn their respect as a leader over the years and it was still touch and go.

The young wizard sighed heavily to himself, he still had to go to the Ministry about his potion when all he really wanted to do was let his frustrations out anyway he could, maybe find some low life wizards that wouldn't be missed, he could use a little power surge. The boy bottled the anger up though, knowing he didn’t have time for it now. No, he had more important things to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still working on the next chapter so let me know if you like this one :)


	3. There is No Lasting Hope in Violence, Only Temporary Relief From Hopelessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! Some of my favorite scene are in this one so I hope you like it!

Now that Derek knew what he was looking for he noticed Stiles’ hair changing colors a lot. At first he wasn’t sure if it was actually happening or not, the pack were sitting in the Great Hall for lunch one day when Stiles came stumbling over to the table, his uniform in a state. His tie was just hanging around his neck undone, the first two buttons on his shirt unbuttoned (Derek did _not_ stare at the exposed skin there) and his robes were covered in some sort of awful smelling odor. The thing that had really caught Derek’s attention though was the vibrant purple color of the boy’s hair. Derek took a subtle sniff of the air not wanting to get another whiff of the boy’s robes but wanted to explore his emotions, He scented the frustration coming from the Slytherin as he fell into the open seat at Scott’s side.

“I swear to Merlin if Longbottom doesn’t get rid of those bloody mimbulus mimbletonias I’m going to set them on fire, I don’t give a damn how rare they are.”

After that Derek started putting two and two together, when Stiles was frustrated his hair would turn purple, when he was angry it would turn a dark red. When Stiles was excited it would become a striking gold, sometimes it seemed Stiles was going through a world wind of emotions and his head would just become a splatter of multiple colors. What Derek can’t figure out is why it goes pink, the boy’s scent doesn’t help the Hufflepuff in the mystery, Stiles smells like he always does to Derek.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The pack are all hanging around the den during the evening after a long week of lessons, the girls in the corner at one of the desk flipping through muggle magazines Erica’s parents had sent her. Scott, Isaac, Jackson, and Boyd were talking about their favorite Quidditch teams while Derek and a green haired Stiles (Derek knew it was his concentration color) sat in front of the fire, a plate of peppermint toads between them as they played a game of Wizard chest. Derek had to try not to think too hard on his moves, they had all started practicing learning how to keep Stiles out of their minds but Derek was struggling with it. He kind of liked that he didn’t have to voice his thoughts out loud to the Slytherin. They could have their own private conversations while still in the presents of the rest of the pack, something Derek felt they didn’t get enough of. Derek had gotten over hearing Stiles’ voice projected into his head after the first lesson and even came to enjoy it, it made him feel connected to the boy. But when they played chess it was difficult to pretend like Stiles wasn’t prepared for every move Derek made so he tried to keep his mind on other things. He would think about the homework he had to finish over the weekend, training drills he wanted to show the pack, how close the holidays were coming and what he was going to get everyone.

“Oh that reminds me,” Stiles suddenly spoke after Derek had moved his knight to take one of Stiles’ pawns. Derek raised an eyebrow at the boy and asked him silently what he meant.

“I know you and Isaac were planning on staying here over break but I wanted to invite everyone over to mine. We have plenty of rooms and it would be good for the pack to be close.”

His words attracted the attention of the rest of the pack who all turned to Stiles as he popped another toad into his mouth.

“I’ll be at the Ministry for part of the day during the work week but we’ll have plenty of time to hang out all together. You should all write to your families and let them know, we have floo at home so you can all spend Christmas day with them.”

“Your dad said this was okay? We wouldn’t want to intrude.” Allison said, biting her lip at the thought. Derek understood, he didn’t want to intrude in the Minister’s house, even if he was excited at the thought of being able to spend the break with Stiles. Derek turned his attention to a now silent Stiles, his hair had turned a light reddish color that Derek knew meant he was using a good deal of magic.

“He says it fine as long as I let him know in advance who’s coming and that I stop projecting into his mind.” Stiles snorted with a fond roll of his eyes.“Jackson I know you had plans with Danny so he’s welcome to stay, the twins too if they want, I know they were going to stay here as well. I let them know tomorrow.”

“Stay out of my head, Stliniski,” Jackson growled. Derek knew the boy hated that Stiles could get inside his mind, that the hard edges and asshole personality Jackson put up didn’t hide the boy as well as he wished it did from the fellow Slytherin.

“Whatever you say, Cupcake,”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Hey do you guys wanna sneak some fire whiskey back and get drunk in the den later? I need a break from homework.” Scott commented as they made their way through the light layer of snow coating the streets of Hogsmeade.

“Werewolves Scott, you can’t get drunk.” Derek grunted, his hands shoved into his leather jacket as they approached Honeydukes to stock up on sweets. His newest beta had a good handle on his wolf, having a strong pack at his side made the transformation easy for the young werewolf but he was still new to the change of lifestyle.

“I can help with that, Madam Puddifoot’s should have some aconite that I can fuse into your guys drinks.” Stiles offered as he straightened his green and silver beanie on his head, his snow white hair peeking out from the sides. Derek guessed it had to do with the cold.

“Stiles, you are the love of my life, the Batman to my Catwoman, I think it’s time to plan our wedding.” Erica squealed from her spot on Boyd’s back, the she-wolf had gotten sick of walking through the snow and had demanded the Ravenclaw give her a piggyback ride. Derek had to question if he hadn’t bitten a pack of overgrown five year olds much more than he would have liked. Derek couldn’t help the scowl that took over his features at the girl’s words, he had barely contained the growl that had tried to escape his chest as it was.

“Who’s Batman?” Stiles asked with a curious tilt of his head, the snow white of his hair turning a dull orange then a happy yellow as he no doubt read her mind.

“Dude he sounds awesome! Muggle comics are something I’m gonna need in my life.” Stiles declared with a grin, sending the two into a heated discussion of what muggle shops they were going to have to visit over break to start Stiles’ collection. Derek watched the two of them as Erica jumped of Boyd’s back once they had reached their destination, the Gryffindor linking her arms with Stiles as they head down the aisle that hold the blood pops the blonde is obsessed with.

“You’re staring.” Boyd muttered from his side, a hint of a smirk playing on his lip as Derek scowl darkens.

“His hair is as yellow as the sun of course I’m staring.” Derek snapped, hoping his beta wouldn’t detected the lie.

“His hair looks the same as it always does, wanna try again?” Boyd asked after letting his eyes linger on Stiles for a second.

“Wait, you don’t see it changing colors? It hasn’t been brown in days!” Derek replied, he thought everyone was just ignoring the constant changing of colors.

“He looks the same as he always does.” Boyd shrugged before heading off to join his girlfriend. Derek didn’t know what to do with this new information, how could Boyd not see? How could no one else have noticed the vibrant colors that changed with every mood the boy had? Why was he the only one who seemed to notice? Was he going crazy?

“ _You’re not crazy Der, I put a concealing charm on myself so people don’t see._ ” Stiles voice interrupts his thoughts, he looks around and catches sight of Stiles at the other end of the store with a bag already full of candy held in his hand as he scanned over the shelves in front of him, his eyes not even on Derek.

“ _Then how can-_ ” Derek starts to think before Stiles’ voice in his head is cutting him off.

“ _I **let** you see me, I don’t have to hide from you. Only you, no one else can see me unless I want them to._”

Derek sucks in a sharp breath, knows he’s being granted a privilege, that Stiles is letting him see a side of himself that is hidden from the rest of the world, from his pack, from the boy’s own father. Only Derek sees him, his wolf is standing proud inside him. _Only you_.

He sees Stiles hair start to turn that light pink color again before the boy turns the corner and Derek loses sight of him.

***

Stiles did find some aconite at Madam Puddifoot’s and had bought almost the whole stock much to the werewolves' joy. They had gone back to the castle and after changing into clothes that weren’t dripping in snow that had made their way up to the den with bottles of fire whiskey and pear dazzle they had gotten from the Hog’s Head. Erica had charmed the radio to play muggle music while Stiles infused some of the alcohol with aconite for the wolves, leaving enough bottles untouched for the four humans. Jackson had demanded everyone do shots once Stiles had finished, telling the boy to conjure them glasses while Allison and Lydia sat out snacks for everyone. Derek had declined to involve himself but was quickly pressured into it by a persistent Erica and a pouting Isaac. After filling the miniature glasses Jackson had passed one to each of the teenagers in turn, holding his own up in the air with a grin as the rest followed his lead.

“To Stilinski, you may have gotten me detention but that shit comes in handy when you can turn yourself into a balding man that can score us alcohol.”

“That was touching Jacks, I think I might cry.” Stiles drawled with a roll of his eyes even as a smile played on his lips, his hair a blinding gold.

“To Stiles,” Scott cheered, the rest of them following along before drowning their shots. After that the pack started chatting excitedly to each other, talking about what they wanted to do over break, what shops they wanted to visit to look for gifts. Lydia started going on about a muggle mall that Erica had told her about that she was going to drag the pack to. They were all nursing drinks, well Derek, Lydia and Stiles were, everyone else seemed to be drowning shots like there was no tomorrow, quickly becoming tipsy at the pace they had set for themselves.

“Let’s dance!” Allison shouted after her fifth shot, swaying to her feet and dragging a giggling Kira with her.

“Don’t break anything,” Stiles called to them in amusement, the room extending by itself till a small dance floor was present. The two girls dancing together unsteadily.

“Go dance with her,” Erica whispered shouted at Isaac, pointing a finger to the two girls who were giggling to each other.

“Don’t pressure him, he’ll make a move when he’s ready.” Scott said, coming to Isaac’s defense.

“Please, he’s been pinning after her for years. He needs to get his shit together.” Erica replied as she took a large sip of her pear dazzle, standing with a wide smirk on her flushed face. “I bet I could get him in action.”

“Erica,” Derek growled in warning, he didn’t want the blonde to make Isaac uncomfortable, his fellow Hufflepuff had just started to get his confidence up with the help of the bite. He didn’t need her screwing up his progress, though he shouldn’t expect anything less from a Gryffindor, bravery and courage were prominent traits.

“It’s just a gentle nug, if I get a little action out of it, well,” The blonde trailed off with a smirk, winking at Isaac before standing from the couch. Isaac let out a low growl as Erica turned to join the girls, pulling his wand out in a flash and pointing it at blonde, throwing a jelly brain jinx at the girl.

“ _Finite_ ,” Stiles muttered into his cup, the yellow light inches from Erica’s head bursting into red sparks before disappearing causing the blonde to whip around.

“If you’re going to jinx someone Isaac, at least use a better one.” Stiles said with an unimpressed look coating his features as he took another drink of his pear dazzle.

“What would you have suggested?” Isaac sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. Allison and Kira had stopped dancing and were now staring at the group in surprise.

“Tongue tying curse, obviously,”

“So sorry we’re not all some super powerful wizard that can do advanced magic like it’s as easy as breathing. Some of us are _normal_ and have to actually be taught.” Isaac barked, baring his teeth at the boy in anger. Derek let a growl slip past his lips, his beta was getting out of line and Derek was not going to let him talk to Stiles like that.

“I’ll teach you then,” Stiles replied calmly, seeming not affected by the boy’s words. “I can teach all of you if you want, show you more advantage magic.”

“We could do wandless stuff like you?” Boyd asked, laying a hand on his fellow beta’s arm in comfort.

“With practice, yes. We can have a few sessions during the week while we train. If you all want.” Stiles nodded, raising his eyebrows at the rest of the pack in question. They all nodded their heads excitedly in agreement, even Isaac. Stiles finished his drink and stood up, moving till he was right in front of Isaac, his hair a shining silver and his words soft enough only the werewolves in the room could hear.

“She likes you, she’s just waiting for you to make a move. **So make a move**.”

Derek felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle, he could tell Stiles’ voice had effected all the wolves by the way they had all twitched in their seats. Derek even had trouble staying still, the pure power in the Slytherin’s voice, even if not directed at him, made Derek want to listen. Isaac didn’t even say anything, just tilted his head to the side slightly, like he was trying to _submit_ to Stiles before he nodded once and moved closer to Allison who was still standing on the dance floor with Kira.

“Ally, would you like to dance?”

Derek saw the girl’s cheek darken before a happy smile broke out over the Ravenclaw’s face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she answered.

“I’d love to.”

“That took way too long,” Stiles groaned as he sat back down next to Derek, stealing a bottle from the table and taking a long drag from it not bothering with a cup.

“How’d you do that?” Derek questioned, taking a sip from his own drink to distract himself from the boy’s glossy lips.

“The voice thing, I just put a little power behind the words. Works like a charm.” Stiles informed him, his hair had turned a burnt orange and his scent smelled amused.

“It sounded like-” Derek began to say cutting himself off before he could finish. How could he explain how a human boy could sound like an alpha werewolf?

“ _An alpha, huh? You’ll have to let me hear your alpha voice so I can compare._ ” Stiles’ voice said in his head, the boy himself taking another long drink from the bottle as he stared at the alpha.

“I thought you were going to stay out of people’s heads, Stilinski. We all know you’re poking around in Derek’s.” Jackson suddenly said loudly, looking at Stiles with his signature bitch face.

“He likes it,” Stiles stated smugly, his hair slowly turning that light pink color again.

“ _Yah, yah I do_.” Derek thought, watching Stiles smile grow behind the rim of the bottle.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Stiles had been teaching the pack more advance magic over the course of the past few weeks, Derek could see why the boy wanted to teach, he was incredibly patient with all of them. Could tell when they needed help or encouraging words or just someone to vent their frustrations to. Stiles had them working on the animation spell which he had them practicing on small statues in the den. The tongue tying curse which he had allowed them to do on each other was coming along nicely and the gemino curse that they practiced on blood pops ended up flooding the den with the treats till Stiles had broken the curse. They were all doing well and Stiles was even starting them on practicing the summoning spell without a wand, so far only Derek, Lydia and Kira were able to do it. Derek thought it might have to do with the full moon in a few days making them all antsy, the betas had good control but their tempers were high and they were all itching for a run, even the humans.

“You should have let me hex that toad!” Erica snarled as she burst into the den, Boyd only seconds behind her. The rest of the pack looked up from their studying at the couple’s entrance, the wolves smelling the girl’s rage and the human’s seeing it clear as day on her face.

“He wasn’t worth it,” Boyd sighed as Erica paced the room, her claws out and her eyes shining yellow as she muttered insults under her breath.

“What happened?” Derek questioned the pair, wanting to know what had his beta in such a state.

“Some bloody seventh year git, _Bennett_ , was in the library and started talking all this shit about muggleborns. Talking about how _mudbloods_ were ruining the peace of the library and how he was glad he was in Slytherin so he didn’t have to associate himself with _filthy scum_ like us,” Erica growled, her fangs growing as she talked till she was fully shifted, her anger pouring off of her. Derek stood up and went to her side, placing a hand on the back of her neck to ground her. He felt her relax but only slightly. Derek knew the boy she was talking about, one of Kate’s friends who was from a rich pureblood family.

“I’ll be back,” Stiles stated calmly, the book he had been reading snapping shut by itself and landing on the table.

“Where are you going? What are you going to do?” Scott asked nervously, Derek could see the calming light blue of the boy’s hair slowly turning blood red as Stiles made his way to the door.

“What I need to,”

“Stiles wait-” Scott tried to catch up to the boy but the Slytherin disappeared in a cloud of smoke that matched his hair, leaving the rest of the pack staring at the space he had just occupied. They all exchanged nervous looks, knowing Stiles didn’t like to smoke in the castle in case he got caught, but Derek didn’t think Stiles cared about the rules right now. Derek remembered the look in the boy’s eyes as he had stood over Kate’s shaking body, how he had hissed at her that he would not hesitate to set her on fire if she came near Derek again, remembered the steady beat of the boy’s heart as he spoke. Stiles had the same look in his eye when he had left the room.

“Find him, _now_.” Derek ordered, already sprinting towards the door, the pack on his heels as he descended the staircase. Using his senses to try and figure out where the boy could be, he listened carefully for the boy’s voice, his heartbeat. Tried to catch the scent that now lingered on all of Derek’s clothes. As they hit the landing to the fifth floor he heard the familiar heartbeat, racing towards the sound, knowing his pack was following behind him. They turned the corner leading to the library to see a small group of seventh year Slytherins and a few younger students from different houses standing around two figures. Stiles was standing over the boy, Bennett, who was clutching his head in his hands, his face turned up in agony as Stiles stood with his back to the pack, one of his hands slowly closing into a fist at his side.

“If I ever hear you, or anyone for that matter, talking ill of muggleborns again, you’ll answer to me. And if you think this little trick hurts, just wait until I’m _really_ angry.” Stiles hissed at the boy, his hand closing a little more, making Bennett cry out in pain.

“Stiles!” Scott shouted, taking a hesitant step closer to the two Slytherins. Stiles turned his head to face the pack, his hand opening a fraction as he took in the wide eyes of his friends. Bennett gasp loudly as Stiles’ magic lifted before staggering to his feet and attempting to run. Derek watched as the seventh year made it about ten feet before Stiles shot an arm out and the boy came flying backwards through the air into Stiles’ waiting hand.

“I’m not done with you.” The red haired boy growled at the terrified Slytherin, his hand fisting the front of the older boy’s shirt in a deadly grip. Bennett screamed just as the unmistakable smell of burning flesh hit Derek’s nose, stealing his breath away as he saw Bennett’s skin start to blister and sizzle, making Derek’s head spin.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered brokenly, the memories of the night of the fire assaulting his mind, knew the boy could see them as well inside his head. Derek wasn’t even sure if Stiles had heard him until Bennett’s skin smoothed over and Stiles dropped the boy to the floor harshly.

“ _Uiolare frangere mudblood_ ,” Stiles cased loudly, his eyes not leaving the boy at his feet.

“Was that?” Allison whispered from behind Derek, her voice barely reaching his ears.

“The taboo curse,” Lydia confirmed, everyone’s eyes still on Stiles.

“Say it again, _I dare you_ ,” Stiles hissed venomously before he turned around and walked away, no one daring to follow him.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Word got around fast about what Stiles had done, the professors couldn’t do anything to Stiles since no one would admit what they had saw in fear of what Stiles would do. Jackson had told the pack that everyone in Slytherin House, with the exception of their roommates, were now terrified of Stiles and wouldn’t go anywhere near him. Derek knew the rest of the school was doing the same, whenever they walked the halls or sat down for meals the crowds parted, people scattering away smelling of fear when they caught sight of the boy. The taboo curse Stiles had created had caught the attention of his father who Stiles had said had given him a slap on the wrist and a pat on the back for defending his friends. The pack tried not to bring it up since Stiles seemed to be okay with the exile, not even blinking an eye when people ran in the other direction upon seeing him.

The day of the full moon comes and Stiles suggest they all go for a run in the woods, the betas agreeing whole heartedly and the humans as well after Stiles told them he has a potion that will grant them the same speed and strength of a werewolf, even teaching them a super-sensory spell that will heighten their scenes. When the sun was just about to set they all gather at the entrance of the forest, Stiles handing out the potion to the humans while the wolves wait anxiously next to them. Every one of them ready to burn off the energy that has been collecting over the past few days.

“Are you going to run as a fox?” Derek asked the boy once the three human girls have taken their potions, shaking themselves as the effects start to kick in before pulling their wands out to preform the spell Stiles had taught the three girls.

“Depends, are you running as a wolf?” Stiles hummed in response.

“You can do a full shift?” Boyd cutted in from their left, the rest of the pack looking intrigued and curious.

“Yah after...after the fire I was able to master the shift. It’s easier for alphas, I spent eight months in the woods as a wolf once I had become an alpha.” Derek admitted to his friends, looking down at the snow covered floor. Every in the wizarding world knew about the fire.

“Dude you have to show us!” Scott yelled in excitement, grinning broadly at his alpha.

“Guess that answers your question.” Stiles muttered with a small smile. Derek nodded his head, stripping off his shirt, ignoring Erica’s wolf whistle as he kicked off his shoes and worked the button of his jeans open.

“I’m gonna be in here if you wanna talk to the rest of the pack,” Stiles said as he tapped the side of his head. “I’ll be your messenger.”

Derek nodded his head once, pushing his jeans to the floor and letting his shift take over. Derek felt his bones cracking and his fur growing rapidly as he falls onto all fours, shaking his body out when the shift was complete, his red eyes meeting the yellow glow of his betas.

“Whoa, that fucking cool,” Isaac commented as Derek’s discarded clothes folded themselves up and shrunk in size, Stiles grabbing them out of the air and placing them in the pocket of his jeans.

“Follow Derek and I, nothing should bother us if they know what’s good for them but stay close.” Stiles instructed the pack, getting eight nods in response before he was shifting into his fox form. Derek watched as the girls and Scott cooed over how cute Stiles was, the fox rolling his eyes before coming to stand by Derek’s side. The size difference was comical, Derek head was level with Boyd’s heart while Stiles was about as tall as Lydia’s thigh on his hind legs. Stiles sharp teeth nipped at Derek’s front leg at the thought, the fox shooting him an unimpressed look. Derek gave him a wolfish grin in return, making the fox yip in frustration before Stiles’ voice was projected into his mind.

“ _Let’s go Sourwolf_ ,”

Derek nodded his head before taking off into the trees, his paws leaving footprints in the light layer of snow as he ran. Stiles was at his side, his red fur a sharp contrast to the white background, the sound of the pack’s heavy footfall pounding behind them. Derek kept his ears open as they ran, making sure to not only keep track of the heartbeats of the pack but also on alert for any threats in the area. He steered them clear of a pack of centaurs he heard to the west and bypassing a troll that was roaming around a small clearing. They ran until their lungs burned, the full moon shining above them casting enough light for the humans to see as they ran with the pack. Stiles was darting between the trees, his tail practically wagging as he circled around to the back of the pack to check on the humans, making sure they were all okay. Derek felt a rush running with his whole pack together, the wolves had all run together before but this was different, this was their whole pack running under mother moon as a union. Derek could feel the bond like wires connecting each of them together, making them stronger, fast, more powerful. It was exhilarating, Derek hadn’t felt this way in years, not since his family was still alive and they had run like this. It felt like home, like safety, like _family_.

“ _We are family, Der. Merlin I wish you could hear what they are all thinking. They feel it too, even the humans. They feel like they belong, that’s all because of you._ ” Stiles voice broke though his thought, making a happy rumble build in his chest at the words. His family, he finally had a family again.

They ran deeper in the forest before Derek broke through a line of trees into a medium sized clearing, his paws hit warm soil and he looked down in confusion, there was no snow in the clearing. The air was warm and smelled of vegetation, moisture and decaying soil; domination the area. Derek stopped in his tracks, the pack doing the same behind him. Derek turned to his friends and sought out Stiles, seeing the fox sniffing at the ground in front of him.

“ _Why is there no snow? Why does it smell differently than the rest of the forest_?” Derek directed his thought at Stiles, watching the fox’s head tilt to the side in thought.

“ _I don’t know, I feel lingering magic here but it’s old, like it’s been here for a while._ ” Stiles responded before turning to the rest of the pack who were looking between the two of them. “ _The others smell it too, know it’s different. They wanna know if we can train a little here. Allison wants to try and take on Erica now that they’re evenly matched.”_

Derek let out an amused huff, not surprised with the Ravenclaw girl, he’s willing to bet Kira and Lydia are thinking the same thing.

“ _They are, Lydia wants to throw Jackson on his ass_ ,” Stiles supplied, sounding giddy.

“ _We’ll let them have some fun, I want to sniff around some more, see if we can pick anything up_.”

_“Good idea, I’ll let them know, Alpha.”_

Derek’s wolf stood at full attention at the use of the title, rumbling in satisfaction as Stiles lets the rest of the pack know they can spar for a bit. They all grin brightly and send Derek excited looks before pairing off to challenge one another. Stiles trots over to Derek’s side and bumps his snout against the wolf’s leg, Derek leaning his head down and butting it gently against the fox’s, taking a deep inhale of the boy’s scent to clear his mind.

“ _Wanna check the perimeter while I sniff around? I’m gonna see if I can sense any more leftover magic._ ” Stiles asked, his cheek rubbing against the wolf’s softly, their fun scratching together as they scented one another.

“ _Let me know if you find anything,_ ”

The fox nodded in reply, his tongue darting out to lick at the side of Derek’s muzzle before turning and making his way to the other side of the clearing, his nose to the ground. Derek shook himself to try and get his concentration back before heading for the edge of the clearing to make his way around the perimeter. Derek circled around three times, his nose to the ground and his eyes drifting to the pack to make sure they were all still okay. Lydia was fighting Jackson and doing well to dodge his attacks and even get in some of her own. Erica and Allison were circling each other in preparation for battle while Scott and Boyd watched on; to make sure there was no bloodshed most likely. Kira and Isaac were play fighting, trying to trip each other or taking small swipes at one another. Derek let a small happy noise escape him at the sight of his pack having fun under the full moon. They had all needed this.

_“Something’s coming, something dangerous.”_

Derek turned his head sharply to find the fox at the other side of the clearing staring right behind Derek, his whiskey eyed narrow and the fur on his back standing up straight. Derek turned toward the tree line, trying to sense what was coming, he couldn’t hear anything but after a quick sniff of the air he smelled the scent of decay growing stronger. Derek let a threatening grown rip from his chest, hearing his pack freeze behind him as Derek let his eyes bleed red, trying to catch sight of the threat as the smell became almost unbearable.

“ _Derek_!” Stiles voice shouted in his head just as eight black figures broke into the clearing. Derek charged forward on instinct, the figures didn’t look like more then thin, see through black capes with sharp, jagged arms. Their hands were like long, sharp claws that Derek avoided as he pounced, his teeth bared in a snarl. He felt the air knock out of him as one of them knocked him to the side, heading straight for the pack. They all had their wands out firing spells as the figures got closer to them.

“ _Checui_!” Kira shouted, the spell bouncing right off the creature.

“ _Deprimo_!” Lydia cried, a powerful gust of wind admitting from her wand but passing right through the creatures. Derek got to his feet as the pack continued to cast useless spells, getting ready to jump into the attack before a blinding white light was blazing through the clearing. Derek watches in amazement as a giant glowing fox charges at the creatures, Stiles, still in his fox form, running underneath the larger version of himself, the glow of the animal encircling Stiles as the creatures shrieked in distress before scattering from the clearing. The glowing fox stood tall, mimicking Stiles’ own posture as the pack watches the black figures flee back into the cover of the trees.

“Were those dementors?” Erica screamed, her eyes wide as the glowing fox faded away, Stiles slipping back into his human form looking furious.

“ _Lethifolds_ , why are lethifolds in the middle of the Forbidden Forest in _November_?” Stiles muttered to himself as he started pacing, his hair taking on that lime green color that meant he was thinking hard. “They only attack when their victims are sleeping, it’s too hard to consume human flesh when the pray is fighting back. They’re only native to tropical areas what are they doing in bloody _Scotland_? It doesn’t make any-”

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks his hair changing from green to red so fast Derek was sure that if he had blinked he would have missed it.

“What is going on? You said those things eat _human flesh_?” Jackson shouted looking terrified. Derek didn’t blame him, those things were almost impossible to fight, if it hadn’t been for Stiles they would all be dead for sure.

“I have to go inform the Ministry, wait in the den until I get back.” Stiles ordered, his eyes hard as he stared off into the distance where the lethifolds had disappeared. Derek took a step closer to the boy, still in his wolf form. Stiles spared him a small glance before turning to the face the rest of the pack.

“Don’t leave the room, I’ll explain later.”

Before anyone could protest Stiles waved his hands at the group and red smoke engulfed them all, leaving the clearing deserted besides the red haired boy and the wolf.

“Your clothes are in the den, I’ll be back soon.”

“ _Stiles-_ ”

“Later,” The boy promised before smoke curled around Derek’s body, disappearing just as quickly and leaving Derek standing in the den with the rest of the pack.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Stiles growled to himself once he was alone in the forest, feeling his hands tremble in rage. He tried to take a deep breath to concentrate on where the lethifolds have ran off to, feeling the pull of their magical energy a few miles east. Stiles held out his palm, conjuring Khaalida, the snake slithering to the floor at its full height, eight feet long and as thick as Stiles’ leg.

“ _Come Khaalida, we have business to attend to_.” Stiles told the snake, watching her curl around his feet before smoking them out of the clearing, flying through the forest till the magic signature of the lethifolds was strongest, already having an idea who would be waiting for them. Stiles landed inches in front of a smirking Kate. There were four other death eaters with her, two seventh year Slytherins boys along with an older couple that were holding the Lethifolds at bay. Stiles knew the couple were old werewolf hunters like the Argents, who had dropped the practice after joining Stiles. Stiles shot his hands out, pinning the four to trees, vines wrapping around them as his eyes bleeded pure red, boring into Kate’s smirking face.

“ _Khaalida, give our guest a proper greeting_.”

Khaalida hissed up at the girl who was standing defensively, the dark green reptile quickly slithering up her body, constricting her tight enough to make it difficult to breath, the snake’s venomous fangs glossing over the blonde’s exposed neck.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Stiles snarled at the girl, baring his teeth at her. Kate lets a small smile play on her lips even as she struggles to draw in a real breath with the snake squeezing her tightly.

“Just having a little fun, had no idea you and the mutts would be out tonight, it was an honest mistake.”

“Really? On the full moon a pack of bloody _werewolves_ aren’t going to be out? You wanna try again?”

Stiles watched as the girl’s gaze flicked from Stiles’ blood red eyes to the lethifolds that were being caged in by a patronus snake Stiles had conjured, seeing the flicker of hesitation in the blonde’s eyes that Stiles knew meant she was trying to figure out a way out of this. Stiles was tempted to just kill her, plan be damned, he was considering it.

“There’s talk that your plan isn’t going to work. That it’s not worth the trouble, thought we’d test your little pack of wolves against a real threat. See if they were really so special. Can’t say I was that impressed.” Kate admitted with false confidence, Khaalida grip tightened harshly, making the blonde wheeze slightly.

“Maybe if any of you had any brains you’d understand the significance of waiting to strike. They aren’t ready, the solar eclipse isn’t for another six months. I have to prepare them, gain their trust, get them on my side before I act. I know you and these gits are used to going in wands raised but _I’m_ actually trying to accomplish something bigger here. Not that I expect you to understand, can’t think straight unless you have a toy to play with can you?” Stiles sneered, taking a step closer to the older girl till their noses were brushing. “Is that what this is really about? You mad I get to play with Derek now while you’re stuck on the sidelines. Miss someone touching you that bad?”

Stiles watched Kate’s pupils blow wide at the words, the fire behind her eyes igniting at the boy’s seductive words. Stiles smirked playful at her, his lips brushing over hers lightly as he snapped his fingers, her jacket disappearing under Khaalida who coiled further down, leaving the blonde’s shoulders bare for Stiles. Stiles knew he had her attention now, knew why she was really acting out without even having to read her mind, she was too easy.

“All you had to do was ask,”

Kate sucked in a sharp breath as Stiles brushed his lips over the smooth skin of her collarbone, one of his hands coming up to cup the side of her neck as he teased his tongue out to taste the warm skin. Feeling Kate try to hold back a shudder at the light touch. She really was desperate for him, he hadn’t had time for her lately so he wasn’t really surprised she had lashed out to get his attention. Didn’t mean he would allow it though.

“ _Defodio_ ,” Stiles whispered against her tan skin, relishing in the painful scream that ripped out of her throat as he gouged a small chunk of flesh from the curve of her neck. There were tears streaming down her cheeks as she struggled to get free of the snake still wrapped around her as Stiles held the flesh in front of her teasingly.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t share with your friends,” Stiles muttered in the same seductive voice as he threw the chunk of flesh to the lethifolds who pounced on it greedily. “They didn’t get feed earlier, can’t very well send them home hungry, _Defodio_.”

Stiles basked in the the next round of tears and agonizing screams, smiling brightly as he took a small section from her upper arm, her chest, even from her cheek, tossing the bloody mess of skin to the beasts in delight till the girl was shaking in front of him.

“ _Come beautiful, time to go_.” Stiles hissed to Khaalida, the snake untangling herself from the sobbing girl and settling on Stiles’ shoulders as Kate falls to her knees in front of him, blood dripping from her wounds. Stiles lets the four others down, taking in their terrified expressions with a sadistic grin.

“Patch her up and get rid of those beasts, if any of you feel like stepping out of line again feel free. I haven’t had this much fun in _ages_ ,”

Stiles took in their bowed heads and submissive posture with a smug smile, his red eyes falling to the girl curled up at his feet on the verge of passing out.

“This was fun sweetie, we should do it again sometime.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Derek jumps up from his seat as the door to the den opens, Stiles walking through the door with his hands shoved in his pockets. His hair was a mixture of red and gold, his face unreadable as he makes his way over to where the pack all sat around the fire.

“What did the Ministry say? Do they know why they were in the forest?” Lydia questioned before the boy could even sit down.

“They’re going to look into it, the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures have no idea how they got here. They hate the cold, they’ve only ever seen them in tropical areas, that’s why the clearing was so different. They think they were being kept there.” Stiles responded as he drops down on the only open chair, his legs thrown over the side carelessly.

“Why would someone do that?” Allison asked with a puzzled expression. Stiles shrugged his shoulder, dragging a hand though his now violet hair tiredly.

“No idea, they’re dangerous beasts and are difficult to fight let alone catch.”

“How did you fight them?” Erica had her head in Boyd’s lap the boy’s fingers running through her curls, her feet in Isaac’s lap and her attention on Stiles.

“Lethifolds are a lot like dementors, the only thing that really works on them is a patronus charm.”

“That was your patronus?” Kira gasped, her mouth hanging open in shock. “Most people can barely conjure an animal projection even with a wand, you were still a fox!”

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Stiles mumbled with a heavy sigh, hints of dark blue appearing among the violet. “It takes a lot of concentration and drains my magic well so I learned it pretty young.”

“Why is it a fox? Is it because you can turn into one?” Scott had a thoughtful look on his face as he asked the question, Lydia stepping in to answer before Stiles could.

“An animagus who can produce a patronus charm almost always take on the same shape, it reflects the animal that represents the caster best.”

“Surprised it’s not a snake,” Jackson muttered thoughtfully, Stiles letting out a dry chuckle at the words but not saying anything in response.

“Do you think you could teach us? I’ve always wanted to try.” Boyd prompted in the lag of conversation.

“Yah I can try, it’s difficult though, you have to concentrate not only on holding the spell but also on the happiest memory you have. The memory is the most important part, without it you’ll never be able to cast it.”

“What’s yours?” Erica asked lightly, Derek saw the boy stiffen, his hair fading into a deep inky black with gold tips that Derek had never seen on the boy.

_“You don’t have to tell us_ ,” Derek thought to the boy, frowning in concern. He didn’t want Stiles to feel like he had to share with them, it was most likely extremely personal, maybe something the boy didn’t want anyone else to know.

“ _It’s okay Der, I don’t mind_.”

Derek nodded his head once, trusting that Stiles really was okay with it, knowing the boy wouldn’t share if he really didn’t want to. Stiles was a private person after all.

“It’s a combination of memories really, of my mom. The thought of her really, what she would be like if she was still alive, her telling me she’s proud of me.”

“ _She would be proud, you’re amazing Stiles,”_

Derek saw that soft smile grace Stiles’ face, his eyes shining slightly as they make eye contact.

“ _They’d be proud of you too you know, all of them. Your mom would be proud of the alpha you have become_.”

Stiles words made his chest tight thinking about his family, about his mother, wishes desperately that they could have been able to meet Stiles, meet his new pack. But Derek knows he wouldn’t have this new family if he hadn’t lost his first. He missed his family with everything he had but he wasn’t sure if he would be the same person he is now if they were still alive, if he would have met all of these wonderful people, if they would have even been friends.

_“We would have found each other, it’s written in the stars after all, Der_.”

“Would you two stop bloody talking to each other inside your heads, some of use prefer verbal communication.” Jackson groaned loudly, glaring between the two before letting a low growl out, his yellow eyes flashing at Stiles.

“I swear to god Stilinski, stay out of my head or I’ll tell Harris about the ageing potions you’ve been slipping in his tea!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, I'm still working on the next chapter and some other works so I need a bit of motivation lol

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it! I’m looking for a beta so if you’re interested let me know :)


End file.
